


Best Friends Don't Lie

by FyrienO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrienO/pseuds/FyrienO
Summary: Albus and Scorpius begin their sixth year at Hogwarts. As well as coping with burgeoning feelings they must be wary of a new threat. A threat which seems to have it out for anyone with ties to Harry Potter.





	1. Prologue

Albus Potter's life ended on the first of September, when he was eleven years old. He sat, frozen, glued to the stool, as his world crashed down before him. If he suspected he was only imagining the significance of the hat's decree, he had only to look at the faces around the room to see that it was indeed as grave as he imagined. Shocked, horrified, everyone's eyes were on him.

"Mr Potter." McGonagall said quietly from behind him, her voice carried a host of sympathies. She nudged him on the shoulder when he did not move, causing him to wobble and he was forced to jump off the stool, the contact with the hard stone finalising the decision. Slowly, the room began to clap. Polite, cordial, unlike the reception of the others. He looked to the green bannered table, refusing to think of it by name, and saw no welcome there; trained neutrality and wary observation only. Mouth quivering, he stumbled forwards, pretending he hadn't seen Rose's expression in his peripheral vision.

There was a space for him when he got there, and he sank into it, face downcast. The sorting had moved on as if nothing had occurred, but the whispers said otherwise. Catching a shimmer of brightness he glanced to right, and saw with a kind of detached amusement that he was seated next to Malfoy, and remembered how just a few names ago he'd been smirking as Malfoy was sorted, affirmed that if Malfoys went to Slytherin, then he certainly wouldn't. Despite their meeting on the train Albus had harboured no desire to follow Malfoy into Slytherin, no matter how cordial he had seemed. The other boy gave him a look, as if to ask him what he was staring at. Albus looked at the table.

The name _Granger-Weasley, Rose,_ broke him out of his reverie, and he paid attention just long enough to watch her be sorted into Gryffindor, which only increased his despondent mood. She gave him a long glance, before shaking her head and striding off to the Gryffindor table, where she took a seat next to James. There was only one name left after her, and then the sorting hat was gathered up, the stool removed, and any chance at changing houses Albus possibly had was gone. Gulping, he resigned to his fate.

"Welcome all, to a new year at Hogwarts." McGonagall began, looking around the full room with a benign smile. "To keep to tradition, I will keep this short. Do well in your studies, look after your fellow students, and enjoy the feast!" With a wave of her wand the tables filled with the most delicious food Albus had ever seen, all colour and vibrancy, and he even managed a smile at the fabled Hogwarts' welcome feast, despite the circumstances he would be enjoying it under.

"Hello again." Albus turned to see Scorpius giving him a smile. "I didn't think you'd be in Slytherin too." Albus shrugged, reaching for a chicken wing. "Did you?" He opened his mouth to refute, then closed it again, frowning.

"I don't know...I guess I was worried I would be."

"I suppose it is a little embarrassing for Harry Potter's son to be in Slytherin." Scorpius winced. "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that, at least, I don't think of it like that, others probably do." Biting his lip, Scorpius's eyes danced about the table, before widening. Hurriedly, he spooned some brown and white goop onto Albus's plate. "My father said the tiramisu here was good." Albus looked down, observing the sweet desert mingling with his chicken, before raising his eyebrows at Scorpius, who still had his lip between his teeth.

"Does it go well with chicken?" There was a moment of silence, before grins spread on both their faces and then they were laughing, heads thrown back. Once they'd calmed, Scorpius caught Albus's attention again.

"Call me Scorpius, by the way, I guess I should have said on the train. I can't stand all that last name business." Albus smiled.

"Albus." He replied, and in a moment of reckless friendship extended a hand to the surprised looking boy before him. Scorpius waited only long enough to register what was happening before he grasped Albus's hand tightly. They shook, cementing the new friendship.

 Across the room, Rose and James watched, shaking their heads.

 

"That was _amazing."_ Scorpius declared, throwing himself onto his new bed with a wide grin on his face. Albus made a noncommittal noise, moving carefully so as not to disturb his full belly too much, before he settled on his own green-bedecked bed, stroking the fabric contemplatively. Scorpius rolled onto his side to face him. "What do you think our roommates will be like?"

"Hopefully not like any of them." Albus said quietly. Scorpius scoffed.

"Father said there would be people like that, don't worry about it. In any case, we have each other. I know what it's like to have a surname to live up to, though we're on opposite sides of the spectrum for that."

"What?"

"Well you have your fancy heroic Potter surname everyone expects you to emulate, and I have...well, mine, which I really shouldn't."

"What does emulate mean?" Scorpius raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"You don't know? It means to...follow up, to be like it."

"Oh." Albus looked around the room, taking all the green in, facing his new reality. Even the light was green, a dark, ghostly one, but green nonetheless. It had always been his favourite colour anyway. "You know what, Scorpius?"

"Hm?" Scorpius peered out from his wardrobe, where he'd been carefully hanging his robes.

"I'm glad I'm in Slytherin. Who cares about Gryffindor, let James be the Potter, who cares what I am. I'm glad I'm here and I'm glad you are too." This time Scorpius's smile definitely reached his eyes.

"That's the spirit! Come on, put your stuff away and make this space yours." Emboldened by his newfound determinism and Scorpius's encouragement he leapt from his bed to do just so, though he had quite forgotten the state of his stomach. He gripped a bed post for support, groaning. Scorpius laughed. "Or you could wait until tomorrow."

"Think I will." He moaned, staggering to his trunk to rummage for some pyjamas. Scorpius watched him with a small smile for a moment before continuing to attend to his wardrobe, humming a little tune. When it was sorted to his pleasure, he joined Albus in pyjamas and shuffled into his own bed, meeting Albus's eyes across the gap. "Do you think they'll come in soon?" Albus asked quietly, a small frown creasing his brows.

"Probably." Scorpius replied in the same tone. "Did you bring a pet?"

"Huh?"

"A pet, you know, toad cat owl. I brought my harpy eagle."

"That's not a toad a cat _or_ an owl."

"Oh she’s basically an owl. I couldn't leave her."

"I've never seen an eagle before. I didn't bring an animal, James brought the old family owl and mum bought another one, I guess I thought it would have felt wrong to get another."

"Well I'll introduce you to Feathers at some point." Albus's serious expression cracked, and he chuckled.

"Scorpius Malfoy named his eagle Feathers?" Scorpius tucked the duvet up to his face, indignant, muffling his voice.

"Hey, Feathers is a great name! Though, I suppose I just wanted to call her something that wasn’t serious, you know?" Albus thought he really did, and was about to say so when the dormitory door opened. Both their eyes widened, then shut simultaneously.

 "Yup." Spoke a mystery boy's voice.

"Great." There was a snort, then shuffling as the newcomers presumably donned their pyjamas.

"Do you think this will be okay?" Albus strained, trying to distinguish between the new voices.

"We don't have to talk to him. My mother told me not to, said he'd drag our name thorough the mud if I did."

"Isn't mud too good for Malfoys?" Another boy sniggered. Albus opened his eyes a crack and met Scorpius's. He tried to communicate that it didn't matter, but there was little he could do without alerting the others to the fact that they were awake.

"Potter's here too, isn't he?"

"I don't care about some stuck up Potter, just need to make sure to stay away from Malfoy. Not that Potter's on my friends list or anything." The boys all laughed, but Albus and Scorpius glared to each other in solidarity. Eventually their room-mates died down, and Albus allowed himself to relax. He felt small in the giant four poster bed, trapped under the ground with few friendly faces, but he did not feel out of place. As much as this had been unwanted, he'd come to terms with it, and realised, with a rush of excitement, that this made him different from his family. It was something he could explore himself, without James's false horror stories clouding it, without his families expectation of what he would do holding him back. Being a Slytherin meant forging his own path, and he found himself suddenly grateful to the sorting hat for ignoring his pleas to be put into Gryffindor. He was sure this wouldn't be easy, but it might be more fun.

 

Scorpius, suddenly thrust into an environment with hundreds of people, found himself coping rather better than he thought he would have. Childhood had been a rather lonely endeavor for Scorpius, but here he had the opportunity to actually make a friend, something which his parents had encouraged, if not with a hint of sadness, but he was sure they hadn't meant for him to immediately secure Harry Potter's son as his best one. Not that Scorpius cared overmuch. He looked to his new friend now, saw his mop of black hair becoming unmanageable in the wind, his eyes scanning the grounds nervously. Scorpius had discovered it was rather easy to ignore snide remarks and insults when he had a friend at his side, not that all of them were directed at him; they shared the load pretty evenly.

"I don't know what you're so nervous about." Scorpius remarked, falling back into the drawl his father always adopted after he'd had a long day and was reclining in his armchair. It had always comforted Scorpius because it meant his father was relaxed, and he'd hoped it'd have the same effect on Albus. But to no avail.

"You don't have to sound so cocky. Though I bet your dad already taught you how to fly, didn't he."

"Yours didn't? I would have thought...wait, wasn't your mum in a professional quidditch team?" Albus sighed, brushing hair back from his eyes.

"Yeah, but...I don't know, I just didn't want to learn I guess. Plus dad is always going on about safety and how we shouldn't fly so young." Surprised, Scorpius could only hum in response, but his attention was diverted when he spied Madam Hooch, already a few first years gathered around her.

"Come on, this will be fun." He grabbed Albus's sleeve to make him move faster and Albus made a noise of protest which Scorpius didn't listen to. When she spotted them, Madam Hooch hailed.

"Welcome! Choose a broom and stand by it, but don't do anything until I tell you to." Excitedly, Scorpius pulled Albus along and selected two brooms for them which looked decent, if not to the caliber of the ones back home. Then they waited, Albus twiddling his thumbs and glancing to the sky, Scorpius reviewing flight technique his father had ingrained into him, until the rest of the class arrived. A mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins looked to Hooch. Albus had been staring at Rose since she'd arrived, trying to communicate that he was okay and didn't mind Slytherin overmuch, but she hadn't met his eye. He wondered if she was avoiding him, or if she was just thinking about flying. "Now then," Hooch rubbed her hands together, fixing them all with a slightly wild smile, "the first part is pretty simple. Simply say 'up' and will the broom towards you. Don't mount it yet, that comes later." The class stared at her. "Go on then! Off you go!" There was a chorus of 'up's, then the sounds of brooms flying into hands. "Oh, excellent! A lot of you managed on the first try! Don't worry if you didn't, just try again." Albus tried to calm himself, staring at the broom on the ground and silently pleading with it to comply. He snuck a quick glance to Scorpius, and saw his broom in hand, then to Rose, and saw her likewise. His stomach churned.

"Come on Albus," Scorpius murmured "it's easy, just imagine it going into your hand."

"I'm trying." Albus spat through his teeth, ground in concentration.

Scorpius watched his friend, who looked incredibly determined, slowly become closer and closer to becoming the last person to get their broom of the ground, until, eventually, he was. Albus grew silent then, and Scorpius felt a pang of sympathy; he would hate to be in that position.

"Keep trying, love." Hooch encouraged.

"Up!" Albus commanded, voice shaky. The broom did not even twitch. There were a few titters around the circle, and Scorpius shot a glare around to make it clear no one mocked his friend.

"Once more, that's it!" Scorpius could tell Hooch was becoming impatient, and there was fresh laughter when Albus hesitated, sweat visible on his forehead.

"Up..." He said weakly. The laughter grew louder.

"What are you, a Slytherin squib?" Scorpius heard someone say, but couldn't pinpoint who. He frowned, turning to Albus.

"You can do it." He said, quietly, so no one else would hear. Albus shook his head, stepping back from the broom.

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled, putting his hands in the pockets of his robe.

"You _are_ a squib!" This time Scorpius saw who spoke: a tall Gryffindor boy with a sneer on his face.

"What did you say?" He asked the boy, venom clearly lacing his voice, but the other boy just snorted.

"What sort of wizard can't even call a broom? I say he's a squib. A Slytherin squib. Isn't that great?" The boy looked around the circle, garnering support in the forms of smirks and giggles, some repeating his name calling. Albus kept his head down.

"You're going to reg-"

"Okay! That's enough." Hooch called, then blew her whistle to emphasise the point, making them flinch and cover their ears. "Seeing as most of you have managed to call your brooms, mount up and hover a metre above the ground. Don't even think about going any higher than that or it's detention for you. You," she said, pointing to Albus, "come stand by me." Dragging his feet, Albus was forced to walk through the middle of the circle, and Scorpius resisted the urge to reach out to him. He watched as Albus looked to the red headed girl Scorpius assumed was Albus's cousin for support, but she didn't meet his eye. Once his walk of shame was finished, the group mounted their brooms, some still chanting 'Slytherin Squib' under their breath. Despite his new friend's predicament Scorpius couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of weightlessness he loved about flying, and saw it reflected in the faces of his classmates. He shot a grin to Albus, but he was in conversation with Madam Hooch and didn't notice him. After a while, she looked up, beamed at them all hovering so nicely, and instructed them to fly about as they wished, as long as they stayed low.

 

As it turned out, Rose was an excellent flyer. _What a surprise._ Albus thought, bitterly. He was barely paying attention to Scorpius, who was yammering on about how great flying was.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked, coming to the end of his flying spiel. Albus shrugged, picking at his already frayed robe sleeves. "Are you still upset about flying?"

"Maybe I am a squib." He muttered after a while. Scorpius scoffed.

"Of course you're not. They know that sort of stuff right? You wouldn't be here if you were. Besides you must have done accidental magic when you were younger." Albus shrugged again.

"I guess." Scorpius racked his brains for a way to cheer up his friend, but his lack of experience in this department left him at a loss. "Well we have potions next, no flying there." He was rewarded with a small smile.

"Thanks, Scorpius."

As it turned out, Albus was also abysmal at potions. They'd been set a small task: a simple infusion which only took a few minutes. Somehow, Albus had made a blackened mess. Staring at his cauldron, he grieved. Slughorn had tried to be consoling, but was overpowered by the jeers and the name calling. _I'm not a squib. I'm not a squib. I'm not a squib._ When he was on the verge of either tears or violent outburst Scorpius had sidled up to him and given him a little nudge and a smile, and Albus noticed him staring with deadly eyes at those who heckled. Potions was with the Ravenclaws but somehow the name had travelled, not that they were as bad as the Gryffindors, so many being focused on their potions. Thankfully after that the rest of the lesson was just note taking, and even if his hand writing was nearly illegible it was at least something he could do.

After trying one last time to communicate with Rose he gave up, accepting that she wanted nothing to do with him. James too seemed to avoid catching his eye, though it was hard to tell as Albus had only seen him at mealtimes. He and Scorpius ate their lunch quickly and retreated to the common room, where there was less name calling. They had nothing until astronomy that evening so they spent the whole afternoon there, chatting about anything and everything; favourite books, childhood pets, aspirations. Albus discovered Scorpius was fond of some muggle literature, to his surprise, and had to admit to not having read any. At that Scorpius had laughed, said it was funny how the pureblood read muggle books when Albus didn't. But eventually it was time for astronomy, so they left the cosy common room and the giant squid (which had just showed up for a visit), for the bitter winds of the tower.

 Albus loved astronomy. He loved that the stars, which were so far away, could become so close, loved that they were all connected in silly ways by humans, loved being outside in the night with the excited hush and the eyes of the sky. Scorpius, on the other hand, looked bored.

"Hey." Albus nudged him. "How far have you got?" Scorpius waved his star chart at him, only a quarter complete. "Look," he whispered, beckoning Scorpius to his telescope, "it's Scorpius."

"What?"

"The constellation, it's you."

"Oh." Scorpius whispered back skeptically. "Doesn't look like a scorpion to me."

"Well nothing looks like we say it does, it's just fun. What's your star sign?"

"My star sign?" Scorpius looked bewildered.

"You don't...well, when's your birthday?"

"The 31st of August." Albus frowned, thinking.

"Then you're a Virgo." He sighed. "That's so disappointing you should be a Scorpio."

"What do those words mean?"

"Don't worry, it's just a muggle thing." Albus replied, returning his attention to his star chart.

They returned from the astronomy tower late, tired, and ready for bed. The Slytherins yawned as they trudged to their portrait, Albus and Scorpius hanging behind, Albus still chattering happily about the stars, Scorpius trying to be interested. When they reached the dormitory and there were three others there they stopped talking, eyeing their roommates warily. One was tall and lanky, and towered above their heads in a way which would have been intimidating had he not been so skinny. Another was podgy, and sported an unfortunate mullet, and the last was one both Albus and Scorpius recognised as one of those who'd been chanting names to Albus. They stiffened, expecting confrontation, but the boy just rolled his eyes and continued tossing things out of his trunk.

"Just my luck, sharing a room with the Slytherin Squib and the son of Voldemort." He snapped, throwing a shoe against the wall in his search. Albus winced, he'd seen that name for Scorpius in the papers, and thought it cruel even before he'd met him. He glanced at Scorpius, thinking he'd retaliate, but he just rolled his eyes and flopped onto his bed. Instead another boy spoke up, the one with the mullet.

"Darren, at least try to get along." The boy, Darren, snorted and shook his head. Bean pole boy said nothing. "I'm Marius, by the way, Marius Goldstein." Albus offered a small smile.

"I'd tell you mine but I guess you know already."

"You and Malfoy are pretty well known."

"Scorpius." Scorpius said from where he lounged on his bed. "Not Malfoy."

"Oh, sorry-"

"No I didn't mean to be..." He swung his legs around so he faced Marius. "I just don't like being called Malfoy, call me Scorpius."

"Okay. And I'll call you Albus?" He asked, his smile now more confident.

"Yeah, sure."

"Or squib." Darren interjected, smirking at Albus in a way that reminded him so much of when James needled him that he bristled immediately.

"I am not a squib." He said, voice hushed, still. Marius's gaze flickered between them.

"Yeah you are. Couldn't lift your broom, couldn't even do potions." He snickered, shook his head. "How embarrassing." With a spark of rage Albus lunged, but Scorpius pulled on the back of his robes so he stopped short.

"Not worth it, Albus." He mumbled, sleep in his voice. "It's too late. Go to bed and ignore him."

"Fine. Whatever." Albus snatched his pyjamas from the bed and changed as quickly as he could so he could draw his curtains and block everyone out. Everything had gone wrong so quickly. Just this morning he'd been at peace with how things had turned out. A few hours later and his family hated him and the school thought he was a squib. He yanked the curtains around his bed, just catching the 'goodnight' from Scorpius before he isolated himself completely.

Things continued in much the same fashion until a week later. They were returning to the dormitory after charms, chatting quietly about lessons, but Scorpius stopped in the doorway to their room, hand sliding off the doorknob.

"Scorpius? What's wrong?" Albus pushed through and came face to face with Scorpius's defiled trunk. The words 'son of Voldemort' had been slashed into it, charmed to look as though it were dripping blood. Albus felt his jaw tighten. "Who did this?" He asked their room-mates, pseudo calm in his voice. They were sitting on their respective beds, unusually quiet.

"It wasn't us." Marius said glumly, shooting a look at the trunk. "It was here when we got back."

"No one else can get into this room." Albus all but whispered.

"I swear it wasn't." Darren said. "Not that I don't think it, but it wasn't me, or the others." Albus levelled an unbelieving glare at him.

"Maybe it was an older year." Spoke the skinny boy. Albus hadn't heard him speak before, and was startled by how deep his voice was. "Maybe they know a spell to get in."

While Albus had been interrogating them, Scorpius had knelt next to his trunk and was scratching at the marks.

"Will it come off?" Albus asked. Scorpius shook his head.

"It really is scratched in. I don't know any spells to make it go away." His voice was quiet, even quieter than normal for Scorpius. With a frown, Albus knelt next to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll find who did this." He stated, with one last suspicious look around the room. Darren raised his hands.

"It's okay." Scorpius murmured. "I can deal with it." He straightened, looking down sadly at the black and red markings.

"Stand back." Albus instructed, and Scorpius raised an eyebrow before complying. Cringing slightly, Albus held his wand out at the trunk and covered his ears with a shoulder and his free hand. Concerned, Scorpius covered his own. Albus barked something, and light shot from his wand and struck the trunk, and when the smoke cleared the surface was indiscriminately scorched, no sign of the words remaining. "You're not the son of Voldemort." Albus said with determination, hands on hips. "You're Scorpius, and everyone who disagrees is a-" Scorpius clapped his hands to his ears at Albus's expletives, mouth going slack.

"Albus!"

"What? It's true." 

 "Look, Malfoy..." Darren began, eyes shifty. "I may not be your biggest fan, but you're okay, and I wouldn't do something like that."

"I know, it's okay." Sighing, Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay." He didn't know what to say after that, and he was quite done talking anyway, so he threw himself onto his bed and flicked his book open. Seeing Scorpius was lost to him for the time being, Albus followed suit, reluctantly flicking his potions textbook to the potion they had been brewing earlier that day, which had nearly exploded in his face. Only Scorpius's quick intervention had prevented that. He looked at Scorpius, eyes trained intently on his book, and smiled. _If the world's got it out for us then we'll face it together._ He decided, and as seriously as an eleven year old could, vowed to look out for his new friend, as he knew Scorpius would do for him.

The first term passed in a blur. Contrary to popular ridicule, Albus was not a squib, and turned out to be passable at defence against the dark arts. Potions and transfiguration were a work in progress, but he wasn't as bothered by it anymore. Rose and James hadn't attempted to make any contact with him, nor he with them, but Scorpius kept to his side constantly. Since it was first year all their lessons were the same, and their free time they spent playing exploding snap or chess, or sneaking down the kitchens and pestering the house elves for food, though Albus always heeded his aunt's words, and treated them with respect. Both of them suffered insults, both face on and whispered behind hands, and not even the Slytherin common room was entirely safe from it so they often hid away in the library, tucked into an alcove, or sat by the lake where no one ventured at this time of year due to the cold. On one hand it was lonely, on the other, Albus had never felt less alone. Scorpius was, quite literally, a constant companion, and Albus found that he genuinely liked his friend; it wasn't just necessity. They could tease and banter without offending, and shared secrets as if they'd known one another their whole lives. The only thing Albus was truly worried about were the Christmas holidays. He'd never written home to his family to tell them what house he'd been put in, though he was sure they knew anyway, and didn't want to open their letters for fear of what they said. His father had told him before he left that even if he was in Slytherin it would be okay, but in the same breath had said the hat would put him in Gryffindor if he asked it to. He was sure his father wouldn't be pleased, if the antagonism James and Rose offered him was any indication.

For Scorpius, the first term had gone surprisingly well. He felt wonderful being out of the manor, though he missed his parents, and had even managed to make a friend. He was working on more; his roommates seemed amenable, but Albus was enough. He was worried he'd come off snootish or weird, having spent most of his life inside the manor and only speaking to people his own age once or twice, but Albus didn't seem to care, just rolled his eyes if Scorpius said something particularly strange. The newfound freedom had encouraged his friend to be rather bold, and he'd forced Scorpius into many late night escapades, either to the kitchens or just to walk around the castle at night, and they'd both received more than one detention for it. McGonagall had once told them sternly that if they continued sneaking around at night there would be letters home, at which point Scorpius had apologised profusely and Albus had rolled his eyes. The names didn't bother him when Albus was at his side, he'd even had to stop Albus from hexing a few of the more vehement ones, which sometimes worked, sometimes didn't. Albus had spent quite a few detentions alone, too. Where Albus was quiet, Scorpius was loud, and where Scorpius was scared Albus was bold, which had made them quite the troublesome pair. Not that Scorpius didn't enjoy the quiet moments, they were some of his favourites; tucked away simply reading in each others company, or playing chess in mostly silence. Scorpius had not grown up among noise, and due to his mother's illness they'd not gone out much, so his sanity relied on these quiet times. He was excited to return home for Christmas. He wanted to tell his parents all about the new friend he'd made in person, about how large and explorable Hogwarts was. And this Christmas, he'd have a pen pal.

 

* * *

 

 As the train rolled into King’s Cross for the Christmas holidays Albus felt anxiety squeeze his stomach. In his trunk was a wodge of unopened letters from his parents which he’d been too afraid to open, and consequently he had no idea how his parents were going to react when he stepped off the train. He shot a look at his best friend, asleep against the window, and wondered if they’d disapprove of him. Reluctantly, he nudged Scorpius awake, who gazed at him with bleary eyes before realising they’d arrived.

“Oh! We’re here!” A wide grin split his face, and Albus felt resentment building up inside him.

“I hope _you_ have a nice Christmas.” Scorpius cocked his head to one side.

“I will? You will too! And I’ll write loads so you’d better reply. I’ve never had a pen pal before it’s exciting, Feathers is going to have to work hard.” Albus remained quiet as he stood to retrieve his trunk, and Scorpius poked him in the side. “Is something wrong?” Albus avoided his friend’s inquisitive eyes, mostly because he suspected his own were becoming rather pink. He looked down at his shoes, blinking rapidly.

“I don’t think my parents are going to love me anymore.” He mumbled, half hoping Scorpius wouldn’t hear, but of course he did.

“Of…of course they will…they’re your parents.” Scorpius seemed shocked. “Why wouldn’t they love you?”

“I’m a Slytherin.”

“Why does it matter? Aren’t you named after a Slytherin anyway?” Albus shrugged, still looking at his shoes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Scorpius shuffling about, and then, unexpectedly arms were around him. Scorpius let go quickly, but he’d got Albus’s attention, and Albus felt less close to tears. “Even if they do I’ll still be your friend.”

“Thank you Scorpius. I’ll write to you don’t worry.” Scorpius beamed and Albus thought he might get another hug, but then Scorpius reached for his trunk instead and he felt a little disappointed. It was hard to feel afraid in a hug.

“People are getting off now, we should go. Oh look! There’s my parents!” Albus peered out the window with Scorpius and saw Draco Malfoy for the second time in his life. As before, he was dressed in a dark suit and his hair was slicked back in a style that he’d seen Scorpius attempt once before they’d both laughed at how silly it looked on him. It didn’t look silly on Draco, it looked suave and intimidating. He had his hands in his jacket’s pockets and his head was held high, not turning to look at the people so obviously looking at him. “I think he’s nervous, look, he’s twitching his hands about in his pockets.” Scorpius giggled. Next to Draco was a tall women in an elegant dress which could have come straight out of one of Victoire’s magazines. She held a golden cane in one hand and the other was wrapped around Draco’s arm. Albus looked to Scorpius and saw him practically bouncing with excitement. “I’ve got so much to tell them!”  He trotted from the carriage and Albus quickly followed. As soon as Scorpius had set one foot outside of the train his parents saw him, and their arms stretched out as if trying to hold him from a distance, their eyes lit up with happiness. Scorpius bounded ungainly towards them, and in a display of emotion Albus hadn’t expected from “the cold Malfoys”, they both wrapped him up in a hug. Albus scanned the platform for his parents but saw no sign of them, they must be further down. He made no move, and after  a while Scorpius looked around and beckoned him closer. Albus edged towards the Malfoys, not sure that this was a better option than seeing his own parents, and they gave him hesitant smiles. “Mother, father, this is Albus, my best friend!”

“Yes, well. We certainly know enough about him from your letters.” Draco grumbled.

“Hello, Albus dear.” Scorpius’s mother said, cutting over Draco with a much louder voice. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“I’m glad my Scorpius has found such a good friend in you. It sounds like some of your classmates are downright horrid.” At this Albus managed a little half-smile.

“Um, thank you Mrs Malfoy. Yeah, some of them are…”

“Oh call me Astoria, please.” Albus nodded. He hung back while Scorpius chatted excitedly with his parents, until someone called his name in close proximity. He turned, and saw James with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face.

“C’mon, Al, I want to go home.” Albus shot a look at his best friend and found him looking back.

“I’ll write to you soon Albus, tonight even! So don’t worry.”

“Okay. Bye Scorpius.” He turned to leave but was stopped when Scorpius leaped forward and wrapped him in another hug.

“I’ll miss you.”

“Yeah me too. You, I mean.” Albus fumbled to return the hug but Scorpius had let go before he could, and rushed back to his parents, leaving him alone with a brother he’d had almost no contact with in twelve weeks. They walked down the platform in silence until Albus spotted his parents and once again felt his insides twist into a tight knot that made it hard to breathe. They were too busy talking to notice his approach, but as James returned to his trolley they looked to him. And smiled.

“Al.” His mother said, with her soft smile in place. She knelt down and took him in her arms, kissing his cheek gently. When she kept holding him, Albus buried his face in her hair, trying not to cry as he smelled home. “Why didn’t you write back to us my love?” She pulled back to look at him, smoothing away a tear that had escaped from his eye before anyone else could notice.

“I thought you and dad would hate me.” He said in a rush. “Because I’m in Slytherin and everyone bad from the war was in Slytherin and I’m best friends with Scorpius Malfoy and I’m bad at school and I’m not like James at all I thought you would hate me.” It all came out in a rush, and he was properly crying now, biting his lip to stop himself sobbing.

“Oh love no. I could never hate you. _We_ could never hate you. You’re our precious child and we’ll love you forever.” She kissed the tip of his nose and he giggled a little. “And you know what? Some of the fiercest fighters against Voldemort in the battle of Hogwarts were Slytherin students. Your house does not determine who you are.” He nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“I love you mum.” He said quietly.

“I love you too, Al. Forever and Always.” After a pat on the cheeks and another kiss she moved aside so his dad could greet him. Harry gave him a quick hug and ruffled his hair, and it was enough to let Albus know he wasn’t cross, so he grinned up at his father,

“You were wrong, dad. I begged the hat to put me in Gryffindor but it didn’t care at all.”

“Sorry about that, Al, I really thought it would take your opinion into account.” Albus shrugged.

“It’s ok. Besides…Slytherin isn’t that bad at all, really, and I made a friend.”

“So I heard. Scorpius Malfoy? An…interesting choice.”

“He’s really good, dad. He’s not like you said Draco was like at all.”

“It’s alright. And Al?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I love you as well.” Albus looked down so he could smile in private, and thankfully his dad moved on to help James restack his collapsed trolley. His mum kept an arm around his shoulders as they left the station for home.

 

The tree was already up, and the house smelled of mulled wine and cinnamon. After they’d been forced to unpack their things by a Harry who’d very much enjoyed a clutter free living room in their absence, Albus and James joined the rest of their family in the living room, who’d brought in a vat of mulled wine and were jokingly arguing over which muggle film to put on. Albus noticed that James waited for him to sit down and then chose a seat as far away from his as possible, but he tried not to take it to heart. After all, he had his parents’ approval.

“Alright fine.” Harry laughed, holding two DVDs out of reach of his giggling daughter. “We’ll let the boys decide.” They immediately pointed to opposite ones and glared at each-other. “Damn, another stalemate.”

They ended up watching what Harry chose, which was ‘The Lion King’. A film they’d watched several times before and Albus knew his dad had only picked it because it was Lily’s favourite. He’d even asked his cousin Dudley to help him use the “internet” to find a replica stuffed lion for her. Lily wedged herself in-between her brothers as the film started, alternating between them as a headrest, though Albus liked to believe she spent longer on him. Harry and Ginny were snuggled together on the other sofa, only half watching the movie, and his mum kept giving him reassuring smiles that he avoided because he needed to redeem his coolness after his breakdown earlier.

It was peaceful. The mulled wine and the warmth sent Albus off into a half doze, but he was jolted properly awake when Lily gasped, as she always did, at Scar’s betrayal.

“Reminds me of you.” James muttered, quietly, so their parents wouldn’t hear. “You betrayed your family too. Though you haven’t moved on to killing us yet.” It took Albus’s sleep riddled brain a moment to understand, but when he did he felt heat rising through him.

“I didn’t betray anyone!”

“Hey, hey what’s this?” Harry asked.

“He said that I…That I betray…”

“James. Apologise.”

“Why should I? It’s true. You always said the Slytherins were bad but he went and joined them anyway. He’s not like us.”

“James!” Their mother stood up, face flushed red. “I expected better from you. He’s your brother.”

“And? It’s true, isn’t it?”

Albus had heard enough, he stood abruptly, knocking Lily over onto James’s lap, and turned to face his brother.

“I didn’t choose Slytherin! You didn’t choose Gryffindor either it just put your there because you’re a big showoff with a bigger head! I hate you!” And with that he stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him. The sounds of muffled argument could be heard behind it but he ignored that and slumped down onto his bed. He was roused a moment later by a polite scratching on the window, and looked up to see Feathers hovering outside, a letter attached to her leg. Hurriedly, he let her in and pulled the letter off unrolling it to see a strange drawing of some spiky creature.

 

_**Dear Albus,** _

_**How is home? It’s great for me! Our house elf made us a giant dinner and it was my favourite (duck breast and potato dauphinoise). Dad bought the biggest tree ever it nearly takes up our whole living room and that’s significant! It’s snowing here in Wiltshire, I asked father if it snowed a lot in Devon but he said no, so you probably don’t have any, sorry. I drew Malfoy Manor in the snow so you could see what it looks like.** _

_**I’m really looking forward to Christmas! My presents are already under the tree and I feel a bit bad because I only got my parents one thing each and they’ve got me loads of stuff. I think one present is a new broom! You can have a go on it anytime if you want, I’m sure you’d like flying if you didn’t have to do it in front of everyone.** _

_**I hope you’re having a nice holiday so far. I miss you already it’s weird that you’re not here because we’ve been together the entire term, but as long as you write back I’ll be okay.** _

_**From your best friend Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy** **.** _

 

Albus read the letter twice, then spent a long time trying to make out Malfoy Manor in the picture without success. After shutting the window so that Feathers stopped edging her way out he grabbed some crinkled parchment from his draw and set to replying. He was halfway through his letter when the door creaked open and he whipped his head around, a scowl on his face.

“Hi.” Lily said, then squeezed through and shut the door behind her. “Who are you writing to?”

“My friend.”  
“Scorpius? James said downstairs…um, nothing. Is he really your friend?”

“Yes.”

“Well I guess that’s ok. If he’s your friend he can’t be too bad.” She poked her head under his arm. “What’s the spiky thing?”

“Malfoy Manor.”

“It doesn’t look like Malfoy Manor.”

“Well you’ve never seen it, have you.” The need to defend his friend was stronger than his appreciation of the truth at that moment.

“No but…” She sighed, and gave him her Lily look. “I don’t think James is right. I like you.” Albus scoffed and bent his head.

“Yeah whatever. I don’t care.” Lily laughed and grabbed him round the middle.

“Yeah you do. You’re a softy.” He spluttered, then patted her awkwardly on the head so she’d let go. “Oh my Merlin who’s that!” She dashed to Feathers, and that was the last Albus heard from her for quite a while.

 

**_To Scorpius_ **

**** **_Home is rubbish james already says he hates me and I havnt had any dinner even though its 8 oclock. I don’t think my parents really care but they might still I don’t know. Whats a dauphinoise? Also you need to draw better im not sure what this is even though you said. No offence. I havnt got my parents anything maybe I should, do you think so? Maybe I could have a go on your broom as long as nobody else is around. I miss you too its kind of lonely without you._ **

**** **_From Albus_ **

 

After James’s first denouncement of Albus he was strangely quiet about the whole thing, and the rest of the holiday was spent in relative peace, apart from the madness of Christmas day at the burrow where easily over thirty people gathered. His cousins didn’t seem too upset with him, and Fred showed him a new invention his dad had made; tongue twister toffees, which made you speak in gibberish for half an hour. Albus had pocketed that with a grin, already with ideas, though the amount of time Fred then spent with James had him a little on edge. Rose still ignored him, but he ignored her back so his sadness was smothered with disdaining justification. His grandmother gave him a big hug and an emerald green jumper, which he loved and wore all day. Overall, it wasn’t a bad Christmas at all. Lily gave him a stuffed dragon which he scoffed at but then kept by his pillow, and his parents gave him an enchanted diary which would only reveal its contents at the touch of his wand. Scorpius had sent him a new quill set which his mum said looked very expensive, and his aunt Hermione gave both him and Rose homework planners for the year. He had lied and said he’d definitely use it.

 At the end of the day, when he was tucked up in his bed with his dragon and a full stomach, there was a knock at the door and James came in. Albus sat up, expecting a confrontation, but James just whacked him gently on the head and dropped a pile of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes merchandise onto his lap, along with a gruff ‘goodnight’. For some reason that was his favourite gift. After his new jumper.

 

Scorpius's first holiday back was pretty similar to every Christmas he'd had before; the house elves had set up the big tree in their dining hall and brought his mother's armchair up to the table so she could sit comfortably for Christmas dinner, and they spent time together reading or talking. Mentions of Albus to his parents were met with noncommittal noises, though his mother did smile when he told her of the trouble they got up to together. It was an enjoyable holiday, but the tedium of spending most of every day at the manor became grating after a few days, and while he didn’t resent his mother for being ill, he wished he could go out sometimes by himself. His father felt too guilty leaving Astoria by herself while they had fun without her, and certainly wouldn’t let his son leave the house alone for fear of him being mobbed by the press or worse. It wasn’t until Scorpius mentioned the bullying that his parents perked up.

“What did you say?” Draco asked, rising to his feet.

“Father it’s fine it’s not everyone.”

“Who is it? I’ll tell the school. I’ll talk to their parents. I’ll hex them myself if they don’t-“

“Dad please.” Draco looked at him in surprise, at the informal ‘dad’ and his son’s insistence. “That’d make it worse and some people are okay. Our dorm mates are okay apart from Darren. Darren’s alright really as well. It’s only my trunk that’s hurt-“

“Your trunk?”

“Someone…wrote on it. It’s fine.”

“What did they write?” His mother asked, leaning forwards in her chair.

“They wrote, um…” He trailed off, shooting glances at his parents. “I know it’s not true, but they wrote that I’m the son of Voldemort.” They both flinched, and shared a glance.

“Do you know who, my love?”

“No. Albus tried to find out but he couldn’t. We think it was probably an upper year because they know more spells so they could’ve gotten in.”

“I thought that stupid rumour had stopped.” Draco muttered.

“Where are you going?” Scorpius asked, as his father made to leave the room.

“To write to Potter.”

Once his father came back, his parents made him recount every instance of bullying he had suffered, and Draco’s face became tighter at every one. His mother had insisted he sit on her lap, and she stroked her fingers through his hair as he spoke.

“But really it’s fine, because I have Albus and he’s great.”

“He doesn’t bull- he’s not mean to you too?”

“No I said he’s great. Besides he’s picked on as much as me.” Draco was tapping his fingers on the armchair, and Scorpius watched him nervously as he huffed and shifted and scowled.

“I really should have words with the school.”

“Draco, that could make it worse. You know what children are like.” His wife gripped his hand with an understanding smile. He sighed.

“Scorpius, if this ever gets worse you must tell us, okay?”

“I will. I promise. But you don’t need to worry because I have Albus. I think his mother must have taught him those hexes you said she was good at because he’s very good at hexing.”

“I…” Draco snorted, pressing a hand to his face. “I can’t quite believe I’m saying this but…I’m glad you have Albus. He seems like a good friend.”

“He is.”

 

On their return to Hogwarts things were much the same. People still jeered at them in the corridors, still muttered ‘Slytherin squib’ and ‘son of Voldemort’ at them when they walked past, and Rose still ignored them, but their friendship grew, and sometimes, if James happened to hear someone say ‘Slytherin squib’ to his brother, hecklers ended up under the influence of an unpleasant Wizard Wheeze.

 

Scorpius’s first visit to the Potter house occurred in the Easter holidays of second year. He had been nervous about visiting, but Albus had convinced him, and so he stood by the floo, gathering the courage to go in.

“Scorpius? Are you still standing by the floo?” His mother called, gliding down the hall on her armchair she had charmed to move.

“Maybe?” She smiled, taking her son’s hands in hers.

“Go, my love. It’ll be okay.”

“Alright.” He swallowed, grabbed a handful of powder, and moved into the fireplace. “The Potter Residence.”

A moment later he whooshed into an unfamiliar fireplace. Brushing soot off his clothes he stepped into an empty kitchen. “Um…” Suddenly loud footsteps approached in a great rush, and Albus sprang into the room with a big grin on his face.

“Scorpius!” He ran forwards and Scorpius met him in a hug. “I was waiting for you for ages why weren’t you here earlier?”

“Sorry, I was helping my mum walk around the gardens.”

“It’s alright, come on! Come meet my parents!” Scorpius was dragged down the hall into a small yellow room with a roaring fireplace. Harry and Ginny Potter were sat on a sofa, both absorbed in a book. “Mum, dad, Scorpius is here.” They looked up and smiled.

“Hello Scorpius. It’s nice to finally meet you. We’ve heard a lot about you.” Ginny said, placing her book on the coffee table.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs Potter.

“Ginny’s fine, who wants to ponce about with surnames anyway.” She gave him a warm smile which he couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Yes, hello Scorpius.” Scorpius was suddenly reminded that Harry Potter lived here. The Harry Potter. He was in the home of Harry Potter.

“H-hello, um, Mr Pott-Harry? Um, sorry-“

“Harry.” He asserted. “Would you like a hot cross bun?” He held up a plate of small toast looking things.

“Oh, yes please, I don’t think I’ve ever had one before.” He munched it as Albus told his parents about the Quidditch match they were all about to play in the garden, and decided he quite liked it.

 Scorpius thought the visit went rather well, overall. Albus’s parents didn’t seem to dislike him, and Lily was very fond of him indeed, and insisted he be on her team in Quidditch for every match. As it turned out this was not a disadvantage, as she was certainly much better than him. Even James didn’t seem to care about him being in his own house so much, and he thought the teasing might have just been James’s nature rather than actual animosity. Nevertheless it made a defensive Albus, and so they argued for a while while he floated about with Lily and she asked him endless questions about Hogwarts.

 

And so, in much the same vein, their first years passed at Hogwarts.


	2. Flutterings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> The events of the Cursed Child took place, but I'm not strictly adhering to them.

* * *

 

“Dad you can let go now.” Albus squirmed in his father’s arms, eager to be off, but was only held tighter.

“Be careful this year, Albus. If anything happened to you I don’t know what I’d do with myself.”

“Nothing happened last year.” Albus made a face at Lily over Harry’s shoulder and she grinned. Finally, Harry let go, instead placing his hands on Albus’s shoulders.

“That doesn’t stop me worrying.” He sighed, then gave Albus a resigned smile. “Go on, off with you.” Albus rolled his eyes and was off, but turned around to wave before he boarded the train, a hint of a smile at his lips.

“Al!” A crushing force enveloped his body and he squawked for air as he was lifted from the ground.

“Scorp!” He gasped, swatting at Scorpius’s hands until he was released. “Don’t do that it’s terrifying!” He twizzled round, and saw his best friend for the first time in two months. An involuntary grin filled his face, and he laughed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. It’s still pretty miserable at home sometimes.” Smiling sadly, Albus returned the hug, but Scorpius bounced back quickly, biting his lip.

“What?”

“I’ll go get my stuff.” Scorpius said, scuttling away to where Albus saw another platinum head, though this one was rather more well groomed. The train signaled its imminent departure as he watched Scorpius exchange words with his dad, and then give him a quick half–hug and scuttle back.

“Come on.” They hauled their stuff onto the train and hurried to find an empty compartment before they were all taken, and luckily there was one left near the end.

 

“So tell me everything that happened in your summer.” Scorpius insisted, eyes bright and face adorned with a huge grin. Albus marveled at how much he had missed his best friend.

“Scorp I wrote to you almost every day, you already know everything.”

“You might have left something out! Besides, I want to hear it again from your mouth.” He flushed. “That sounded weird. I mean, I want to hear it in person. It’s different.”

“Alright weirdo, let me tell you about my boring summer at home in rural Devon.” Scorpius grinned for the whole time Albus spoke, which was a considerable length, and laughed at almost every sentence, even when Albus was describing how dry the cake he’d made was.

“Mate are you…okay? You seem a little manic.” Scorpius’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape, and he sat back in his seat.

“Sorry, I, uh, I guess being cooped up with only your dad for company for months would do that to you.” He laughed a little, but it didn’t sound very sincere.

“You sure? You know you can tell me anything.”

“Yeah I’m fine, you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m always going to worry about you, you’re my best friend.” Scorpius’s cheeks became pink again, which didn’t convince Albus he was okay. “Anyway, tell me about your trip to Italy.”

While Scorpius recounted his holiday Albus watched the world go by, only half listening. He _had_ heard it all before, after all, and it was much more pleasant to listen to the sound of his best friend’s voice as he watched the familiar scenery roll away.

“And I, uh, I got you a present.” At that Albus’s attention snapped back.

“Wow okay, you only care about the present, huh,”

“I was listening!”

“Where did me and dad go for ice cream?”

“A parlor by the canal.” He grinned smugly at Scorpius’s eye roll. He knew he was right.

“Fine, here you go.” Scorpius thrust a rectangular parcel at him.

“Wonder what this could be.”

“Oh shush. It’s good.” Albus ripped the paper off in one go and looked at the unsurprising gift of a book. It was beautiful, the cover engraved with dark gold, swirling writing. At least if Scorpius were to get him a book he’d get him a pretty one. “It’s short stories, they’re really fun, about witches and wizards who went on adventures looking for treasure or friends or other things. I think you’ll like it because you could read one in a night, they’re not long at all.”

“Implying?” Scorpius rolled his eyes again.

“You know full well you have the attention span of a pygmy puff. I’m trying to get you into reading, but _gently_.” Albus kicked him playfully. “My favourite is ‘Cornelius Agrippa and the Muggle Nipper’. It’s about his time in prison and the muggles who imprisoned him for writing about magic. It’s really insightful.”

“Nerd.” Albus smirked.

“Anyway, you should read them.”

“I will.” He opened the book up right there, and began reading the first story. Scorpius raised an eyebrow in surprise, but when Albus glanced up at him, he seemed pleased.

“Try and finish one by the time I get back. I don’t know how long I’ll be, though.” Albus made a noncommittal noise, but waved as his friend left the compartment. He’d no idea why Scorpius had been happy to be a prefect, it seemed like a load of unnecessary bother to him, but Scorpius had been more confident since fourth year and seemed to at least somewhat enjoy himself, even if a lot of the time he was too engrossed in something else to remember his duties. He definitely didn’t understand why McGonagall had made him one, after they’d spent a lot of fourth year lost in time and nearly unmade reality, but maybe she’d ignored the fact that Scorpius and he had nearly caused the cataclysm. Anyway, it took his best friend away and that annoyed him.

 

It was only after the third story that Scorpius returned, beaming at finding Albus still reading.

“As a prefect, I have to tell you to change into your robes.” Albus opened his mouth to call him a hypocrite, but Scorpius had found the time to put his on. Shrugging, he opened his trunk and had his shirt half off before he heard the compartment door shut loudly. He turned to ask Scorpius what happened but his friend was nowhere to be seen. Figuring he was off scolding a first year or something, Albus returned to changing.

 

Scorpius leaned against the compartment door, cheeks blushing furiously. He thought he’d get over this by September but his cheeks were telling him that no, he definitely hadn’t. At the first sight of Albus’s bare back all the blood in his body had rushed to his face, and he’d had to make a hasty retreat before his body could do something his brain knew was a very bad idea. He buried his face in his hands and smirked. _Idiot_ , he told himself, _why Albus?_ But he knew why Albus. It was because of the way his eyes looked when he beat Scorpius in a chess game, it was because of the way his nose crinkled up when he concentrated, it was because of his beautifully stubborn personality, and it was because he was Albus. He remembered when his dad had told him: ‘Scorpius, be with someone who makes you happy’, and he hadn’t understood at the time what sort of happy his dad had meant. He did now. It was the sort of happy that made your chest feel full. He knew that Albus couldn’t give him what he wanted and that was okay, he just wanted to make his best friend happy.

“Oi Scorp.” Scorpius yelped as the door was pulled open and he fell back into Albus’s arms, who let out an ‘oof’ before falling to the floor, still holding Scorpius.

“S-sorry!” Scorpius scrambled to get up, thinking he may never be his normal colour again, and reached out a hand to help. Albus groaned, arms spread out beside him, and blinked up at Scorpius.

“What…were you doing?”

“Waiting outside?” Albus gave him an odd look, but took the proffered hand.

“You’re acting weird. Is something wrong?” Scorpius shook his head vigorously.

“Oh, Al, we’re here.” He pointed out the window at a rapidly approaching Hogsmeade, grabbed his trunk, and made for the exit with a bright grin. His escape lasted for about five seconds before Albus caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

“Scorpius.”

“Yes?” Albus furrowed his brow, then, sighing, pulled Scorpius off the train.

They followed the crowd to the carriages, Scorpius stroking a thestral’s nose on the way, and crammed into a carriage with Lily and a couple of Ravenclaws. As soon as they started moving Scorpius pulled a book from his robes and buried his nose in it, avoiding Albus’s eyes.

“Where’s your friends?” He heard Albus ask Lily.

“Somewhere else.”

“I can see that.” There was a pause.

“They’re being annoying.”

“You fell out _again_?”

“Hi, Scorpius.” Scorpius looked up and smiled back at Lily. “How was the rest of your summer?”

They fell into an easy conversation which allowed Scorpius to get his flushed skin under control. He’d always liked Lily; she was a lot like Albus, except with a less antagonistic nature and more perception. She shared all of his stubbornness, though.

“Is nobody going to tell me anything?” Albus grumbled, and threw himself back against the seat. The brush of his arm against Scorpius’s was enough to send Scorpius back into an uncontrollable blush, so he stuck his nose back into his book mid-conversation. Thankfully, Lily said nothing. “People might open up to you more if you were less annoying about it, Al.” She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and gave him an exasperated tut. Scorpius was reminded distinctly of her mother.

“I’m not…I’m not annoying, am I? Scorpius?” He snapped his head up. Albus was chewing on his lip and frowning. Scorpius felt himself melt inside.

“Of course not! You’re not annoying at all.” He said quickly, unintentionally leaning forwards before catching himself and slamming back into his seat, face redder than before. Lily snorted.

“Such an unbiased source of information.” She said.

“He’s my best friend he’s meant to be on my side.” Lily just shook her head, and Scorpius really hoped she wasn’t onto what he thought she was onto.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr Potter! Mr Potter!” Harry turned. Approaching him down the corridor was a short, squat man, sporting the fetching shade of beetroot red. “Mr Potter!” He huffed, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

“Yes, Mucible, what is it?” Muciple held up a finger while he breathed, then shot up and shoved a report in Harry’s face.

“The killing…it was…Carrow…” As he gasped for air Harry took the report and read it, his mouth falling further open the further down the page he got.

“Where was the auror watching him?” He demanded, pushing the report back into his secretary’s hands.

“They don’t know, sir, think he might’ve got imperiused.” Harry cursed, leaving Mucible behind as he headed to Carden’s office. There were two other aurors inside when he entered, both leaning over the man sat in his chair.

“Caden.” Harry said, slamming the report down on the desk. “What happened.”

“Mr Harry, I mean, Mr Potter, I don’t know! One minute I was watching Carrow and the next I was standing in my office, right confused. I swear it, Mr Potter, I must’ve been imperiused. You know I’d never leave my post, Mr Potter?” Harry had to relent on that point. Carden had been the most eager recruit Harry had ever received three years ago, and had been an admirable sentry over Amycus Carrow since his and his sister’s release the previous year.

“Alright, Carden, slow down. Where were you, last you remember?” Carden frowned, tapping the desk in a frenzied rhythm.

“Muggle London, Sir, I remember thinkin’ it look like he was headed to King’s Cross, but I could be wrong.”

“Has anyone tracked the trace?” He looked at the three aurors in front of him, and Lester nodded.

“We did. Found his wand in a muggle child’s bedroom. We’re assuming he dropped it and the child picked it up. We took it, of course.” Harry nodded, running his hands through his hair.

“What time was it, Carden, when you were in London?”

“’Bout ten o’clock in the morning, Sir.”

“And it wasn’t him that did the imperius?”

“The last spell his wand did was a scourgify, Sir. But it’s more than likely he may have acquired another wand beforehand, one without a trace on it.” Lester interjected, looking to Carden for affirmation.

“I’m not sure, it gets hazy around then.”

Harry closed his eyes briefly, examining what he knew.

“I’ll send a team to Hogwarts, just in case. The castle’s enchantments should negate most spells if he’s disguising himself, and I don’t doubt the teachers would notice an extra adult but it’s always better to be sure. I don’t know what he’d want at Hogwarts, though.” He looked to his aurors for any input, but they shrugged. “A team to his home too, of course.” He chewed at his lip. “Did anyone check with Grey? If Amycus is up to something it’s likely his sister is involved.”

“I sent a patronus.” Davis said. “We should get a response soon…if he’s not…” There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Are you all right, Carden?” Harry asked. Carden’s eyes seemed unfocussed, and his tapping had slowed.

“Yeah, Sir. Just a bit fuzzy still. Imperius gets you like that.”

“I know.”

Muciple fetched a teapot while they waited for Davis’s patronus, and they drank in tense silence. About twenty minutes later a silvery bear barreled into the room, and everyone stood.

“She’s acting as normal. Haven’t noticed anything unusual. I’ll keep you updated.” The bear spoke with Grey’s voice, but Harry didn’t find himself reassured by his calm tone. He was sure Alecto was involved somehow, and being in the dark always made him nervous. Lester frowned.

“Doesn’t seem right, Sir.” She said. “We should add another auror or two to her.” Harry nodded his agreement, placing his mug on Carden’s desk.

“I’ll do that now.” He made to leave the room, but Lester held him back.

“Me and Davis can do it.” He raised his eyebrows as Davis rushed to stand up beside Lester.

“Yeah we can! We’ll do it right, don’t worry.” Harry considered them for a moment. Davis, lanky but full of determination, always with his sandy hair slicked to one side in an attempt at vanity which clashed with his perpetually crumpled robes. Lester, her pink hair pulled half up, her hand a constant in her pocket as she fiddled with her wand. They were both in their mid-twenties but were skilled aurors, and they worked well as a team. He nodded.

“Yes, alright. Go now, and get Grey up to date with the situation.” They snapped out simultaneously, Carden’s hair flying in his face in the wind they created. He made no move to return it to its proper place. “Carden.” His face slowly turned up to meet Harry’s gaze. “Get some rest. I don’t want you back here until you’re fully aware.” Harry frowned at his slowing responses as Carden gave him a slow nod. “Get him home, Muciple.” Harry left Muciple helping Carden out of his chair and went to organize his aurors.

 

* * *

 

 

They’d sneaked as much pudding as they could from the great hall, and now Albus and Scorpius were sprawled out on Albus’s bed, stuffing even more food in their stomachs. Albus was reading a fourth short story, mostly to satisfy the reading demon inside of Scorpius, but also because they were moderately fun to read. He wasn’t about to admit it to Scorpius but the shorter length of the stories kept him engaged. He was a third of the way through ‘Newton Scamander and the Naughty Salamander’ when Scorpius’s socked foot poked him in the face. He batted it away but Scorpius was insistent, and they soon devolved into play fighting. Albus laughed as Scorpius whacked him with a pillow, and grabbed his own. He was in the middle of smothering his friend, sat atop him for extra smothering leverage when Scorpius pushed him off.

“Ah!” He yelled, and flailed for a bed post as he felt himself falling. He landed hard on the floor. “That’s the second time today you’ve pushed me to the floor, what’s your problem?” He’d meant it as a joke, but Scorpius must have though he was genuinely angry because he’d gone bright red. “Wow you’re really red.”

“You were just smothering me!” He gasped, pushing the hair out of his eyes. Albus felt a grin pulling at his lips.

“Weakling.”

“Oh go away, Albus, I’m going to sleep.”

“Wait really?”

“Yes really. It’s half ten and we have charms first thing tomorrow.” Albus rolled his eyes as Scorpius jumped to his own bed.

“Alright then. Night Scorp.” Scorpius opened his mouth but no sound came out. He grabbed the bed curtains.

“Night Al.” He said quickly, then drew the curtains swiftly, leaving a confused Albus on the floor with a bed full of cake.

 

Scorpius blushed into his pillow, the words ‘night Scorp’ turning over and over in his head.

 

Albus woke to the feeling of being poked in the stomach. He bolted upright, batting Scorpius’s hands away from him.

“Merlin, Scorpius, don’t do that! What happened to the gentle shaking?” They’d had a conversation in third year about Scorpius’s awakenings, which felt more like he was being thrown to New Zealand than being woken. Since then Scorpius had made a point of shaking him as gently as possible while still waking him up and it had become something of a joke. Once, Albus had woken up without any noticeable disturbance, only to be informed by a smug Scorpius that he had, in fact, been shaken awake.

“We’re late.” Albus moaned and checked the time.

“Ten minutes later than usual, what gives?” But Albus looked up, and saw why. “Oh Scorpius not again. Why.” Scorpius fiddled with the end of his styled hair and shrugged.

“Why not? Does it look okay?”

“It looks like you’ve styled it.”

“But does it look _okay_?” Albus squinted through sleepy eyes.

“It looks alright I guess. Why the regression to fifth year?” He asked as he hoisted himself out of his warm bed.

“It’s not regression. I just thought I’d try it.”

“I thought we decided it didn’t work.” Scorpius turned away.

“Fine. I’ll change it.”

“No, don’t.” Albus grabbed Scorpius’s arm. “I mean, if you _want_ to have it like that then do.” His words didn’t have the intended effect, and Scorpius huffed off to the bathroom, returning a minute later with his normal wispy hair. “Scorp-“

“Let’s go eat.” Albus didn’t move. “Oh come on, stop pouting at me.” He hurried after as Scorpius left the dorm, catching up to him in the common room.

“This…isn’t about Rose, is it?” Scorpius gave him a strange look.

“No.”

“That wasn’t convincing.”

“I’m not interested in Rose.”

“Right.” Albus wasn’t convinced, but any further questions led to Scorpius’s silence, and Albus didn’t miss the blush creeping into his cheeks. Scorpius had said at the end of fifth year that his crush on Rose had gone, but Albus hadn’t believed him then and didn’t believe him now.

They took seats next to Marius at the Slytherin table, not late at all despite Scorpius’s worrying. Albus was tucking in to eggs on toast when Feathers dropped The Daily Prophet on his head. He glared at the retreating bird as Scorpius plucked the newspaper from Albus’s breakfast.

“I hate that bird.”

“No you don’t. She’s just cross because she was cooped up on the train for so long.”

“Then why aim for me? You’re her owner.” Scorpius shrugged, already buried in the paper.

“Al, look at this.” Albus looked over and saw a picture of a hook-nosed man with thin lips and a nasty glower.

 

_Carrow the Killer?_

_Almost one year ago Amycus Carrow and his sister, Alecto Carrow, were released, following their 24 year sentence in Azkaban prison. But have they learned their lesson? It has been uncovered that the recent killing of the witch Yasmine Nods, reported in The Daily Prophet, may have been executed by none other than Amycus Carrow himself. Nods was a known supporter of muggle-born rights and was due to speak in a ministry conference concerning the release of ex-death eaters and the impact this would have on the muggle-born community. The head of the auror department, Harry Potter, stated that ‘the investigation is still ongoing, but Carrow is our prime suspect.’ Furthermore, Carrow has managed to slip out of auror control, leaving his whereabouts a mystery._

“I don’t understand why they let Death Eaters out.” Albus said, stabbing back into his eggs. “They should stay in Azkaban forever for what they did.”

“You can’t keep people in prison forever, Al. They need the chance to redeem themselves.”

“Death Eaters don’t.”

“So my dad should go to Azkaban?” He paused, a forkful of egg halfway to his mouth.

“That’s not what I meant. He’s different.”

“He was a Death Eater. He has the mark.” He shifted uncomfortably. When he didn’t respond, Scorpius sighed.

“People change. We should give them the chance to show it.”

“But your dad was more of a victim, really. That’s what my dad says anyway. It’s not like he wanted to be a death eater. The Carrows tortured my mum and godfather, and _he_ hasn’t changed at all.” Albus pointed at the article.

“Other ex-Death Eaters have been released and integrated back into society perfectly well.”

“So they pretend.” Albus grumbled, but Scorpius didn’t respond.

 

Scorpius smiled at Rose when she sat down next to him in Charms. Her bag clunked as she set it down on the desk, then promptly toppled over from the amount of books in it. Scorpius rushed to prevent the avalanche, and after an initial cry of dismay Rose began to giggle.

“Thanks, Scorpius.” She grinned at him and he grinned back. “Hey Al.”

“Yeah. Hi.” Albus said shortly, and Scorpius shot him a look. Rose had become their friend in fifth year, a move facilitated by her dropping some of her meaner friends and becoming more amiable. Scorpius had welcomed her with open arms. At first his motivation had been purely romantic, but as the year progressed he’d found he actually liked her a lot as a friend. Of course, it helped that he no longer had a crush that set him mooning, and a shared secret always brings people closer. He still caught Albus being rude sometimes, which he understood; she _had_ ignored the fact that her cousin was being bullied for four years, but he thought he could make more of an effort. Kicking his best friend under the table, he caught his eye and treated him to a Scorpius frown. Albus just rolled his eyes.

“I wonder what our new teacher is like. My mum said he has a pretty good reputation in the ministry for his charm work, but I don’t know if he could be better than Flitwick; he had a way of explaining things that made you just understand. Not that I couldn’t look it up after the lesson, but it’s just nice to have a teacher that makes you understand instantly. And for people like…well…” She shot a glance at Albus. “For people who aren’t especially…keen, it’s important.”

“Wow, Rose.” Albus scoffed. “Great subtlety.”

“Oh come off it, Albus, you know you hate doing work outside of lessons.”

“I’m not stupid.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. What’s gotten into you today?”

“Your annoying attitude.” Scorpius, who sensed another argument brewing, interjected.

“You’re not stupid, Al.” He said softly. “You do know she didn’t mean that. Maybe she could have phrased it better,” he gave Rose a sheepish glance, “but she just meant you don’t like doing schoolwork. Remember that transfiguration essay McGonagall set us that you left until the day before? We had to stay up all night doing it.” Albus’s lips curved up into a small smile, and Scorpius felt himself relax: disaster averted.

“I remember. You didn’t have to stay up with me but you did.”

“Of course I did. Even though I told you to do it two weeks before. And every day after.” They grinned at each other, each remembering a night lying on the common room floor with copious numbers of sweets. There was a smacking noise, and when Scorpius looked over Rose had a hand to her forehead. Scorpius nudged her under the table.

 “Hello class.” A tall man loped into the room. His face was red and shiny, with hair to match, and an untied green tie hung loosely about his neck. His robes were a dark emerald and his hands were shoved deeply in its pockets. When he reached the front he put his feet up on his desk and observed the class with a detached gaze. Scorpius thought his eyes had stopped on him but he realized he was looking at Albus, who was, true to form, staring right back. “Seems we have a celebrity. Lucky me, my first class and I get a Potter.” The class swiveled to look at Albus, who was now slightly flushed but not breaking eye contact. “Must be nice, to be so revered. What was it Skeeter said about you in the _Daily Prophet_ the other day?” He pulled a paper so swiftly from his pocket that Scorpius was sure he’d had it ready. “’Albus Potter, though exceptionally alike in appearance to his father, lacks many of the qualities that supposedly make him great, namely, any ounce of courage. The photo below shows him cowering behind his mother as she disgracefully abuses yet another _Daily Prophet_ reporter, her second just this week. I always wonder how Harry Potter must feel, to have defeated one of the strongest dark wizards in history only to be stuck with a cowardly, Slytherin son, and an abusive wife. A burden of a woman who has now retired at the age of forty-one, leaving Harry to support his three children by himself’” The professor sucked air through his teeth and smirked. “Maybe not so revered after all.”

Scorpius had grabbed Albus’s hand to stop him from leaping up, stroking slow circles in an effort to calm him down, whilst giving daggers to the professor himself. The rest of the class sat in stunned silence. It was Rose who finally responded.

“Professor, this has nothing to do with charms and I think you’re being very unprofessional.” The greasy man raised his eyebrows.

“You do, do you? Twenty points from…who are you?” Rose stuck her chin in the air.

“Rose Granger-Weasley.”

“Of course. Obviously. Twenty points from Gryffindor.” There was such a loud outcry at this that the new teacher had to make a bang with his wand. Another ten points off and several mutinous glances later and the class was reduced to muttering. “But I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m professor Hogsworn, your new Charms teacher.” He leaped off his desk and began prowling around the classroom. “Today we’ll be studying the atmospheric charm. Which one of you overly keen annoyances can tell me what that does.”

Scorpius could see Rose’s insides fighting between answering the question and taking her family’s side, and he relaxed when she stayed silent; he was sure Albus would be enraged if she cooperated now. Another hand rose into the air. Hogsworn raised his eyebrows.

“It’s a weather-modifying charm. You can change the weather to any you want.” Scorpius felt his insides twist at his dorm mates voice, but Darren and Marius caught his eye and gave him small nods. A silent show of support. He looked to Albus to see if he’d noticed but he was staring at his desk, face still red. Scorpius hoped he was imagining the moisture in his friend’s eyes. He gave his hand a squeeze, and Albus looked up for a second to give him a small, sad smile.

“Right. What’s your name?”

“Adrien Nott, Sir.”

“Nott, eh? Ten points to Slytherin.”

 The rest of the lesson was similarly intolerable. Hogsworn demonstrated the charm several times, making it rain in random patches of the classroom which more often than not seemed to be over Albus, and therefore Scorpius by association, then let them practice it themselves. They left the classroom soaking. Scorpius pulled Albus into an alcove, waving Rose off.

“Turgeo.” He murmured, and the water left Albus’s clothes and hair in small rivulets. Smiling, he added a hot air charm to Albus’s hair, and his friend huffed and did a show of trying to flatten it back down. “Al…”

“It’s fine. It doesn’t matter.” Albus met his eyes and managed a smile that looked genuine. Scorpius only felt himself become sadder.

“Nothing he said was true.”

“I know that.” Albus sighed. “It’s just annoying. My mum’s taking some time off work because she’s been working nonstop for years, she hasn’t retired, and those reporters had been harassing us all through Diagon Alley before mum snapped and told them to shove their cameras up their arses.”

“And the bit about you being a coward, that’s not true either.” Albus scoffed. “It isn’t true, Al.” Scorpius took his friend by the shoulders. “Look, I don’t know why Hogsworn has it out for you but it doesn’t matter, okay? He’s wrong. I’m your best friend and I think you’re amazing. Twist what anyone else thinks.”

“It’s skrew, Scorp, not twist.”

“But that just sounds so vulgar.” Albus huffed but the use of Scorpius’s nickname and the blush creeping up his neck told Scorpius that he’d helped. A warm feeling spread through his chest. “Come on, let’s go sit by the lake until Defence.”

 

Albus was feeling better by the time they headed off to DADA. Scorpius had given him a chocolate frog he still had from the train and they’d laughed at Ron’s befuddled-looking picture self. Albus had pretended to mope a little more as they headed up the staircase so that Scorpius would wrap an arm around his shoulders, and that was definitely warming him up inside. It had been a shock to hear something from Skeeter again. Scorpius had convinced him to stop reading her articles during their fifth year; she wrote so many “scoops” on his family that it had been like a blow to the stomach every time he opened the _Prophet_ , and after the third time Albus had ripped the newspaper up Scorpius had suggested that maybe the five knuts would be better spent in Honeydukes

As they ascended the staircase, Scorpius chattering on about patronuses, Albus heard hurried footsteps and turned his head with a scowl for whoever was about to bother them. Their dorm mates, Darren and Marius, approached.

“We were looking for you.” Darren huffed, pressing his hands to his knees. Marius turned a concerned eye to Albus.

“Are you alright? Hogsworn was way out of line. No idea what that was about.” Albus shrugged, now embarrassed at the arm around his shoulders which Scorpius was decidedly not dropping

“Fine. Don’t want to talk about it.” Marius nodded and followed them as they started to walk again, a groaning Darren following in their wake.

“Honestly Darren. You’ve lived in this castle for five years, you should be used to the stairs by now.”

“Never.” Darren panted, as they climbed up to the third floor.

 Not even Hogsworn's bullying could have reduced Albus’s excitement for this lesson. He and Scorpius had been talking about it all summer. Now that the dementors were no longer under ministry control all sixth years were taught how to cast a patronus, something that Albus hadn’t been able to wheedle his dad into teaching him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Scorpius checking on him, giving him that soft yet seeking smile he always did when he knew Albus was upset. Albus knocked his hip into Scorpius’s. _Yes. I’m fine._ Behind them Darren snorted, and Albus turned a glare on him.

“What?” He demanded, still feeling surly after Hogsworn's assault and Rose’s interaction with Scorpius.

“You dating or something?” Albus gaped, shooting a quick glance at Scorpius who had gone as red as he felt.

“W-what?” He spluttered. “Of course we’re not dating.”

“Definitely not dating.” Scorpius added, quickly removing his arm from Albus’s shoulders.

“Really? ‘Cause you’re acting very…”

“The word is gay, Darren.” Marius sighed.

“Right, that.”

Albus exchanged a glance with Scorpius, trying not to look too deeply into his eyes.

“We’re not… _I’m_ not gay.” There was a pause. Everyone looked at Scorpius.

“Yup.” He finally said, when he realized everyone was waiting for him to say something.

“Yup?” Darren said, leaning in closer to Scorpius and squinting.

“I-I mean, I was agreeing, with Albus.” He stammered, blush spreading to the tips of his ears. “We should go in…” He trailed off, poking a thumb at the line of students entering the classroom, then scurried inside.

“Suspicious.”

“Oh leave off, Darren.” Marius said, winking at Albus. Albus was sure he didn’t know what that meant.

“He’s not gay he’s got this stupid crush on my cousin.” He grumbled, crossing his arms as he stomped in after Scorpius. He heard Darren and Marius whispering behind him and then a smacking noise.

 

Scorpius felt Albus thump into the seat next to him, but didn’t acknowledge his presence. He was sure if he looked at his friend right now his whole face would go red, just like Albus’s did when he was embarrassed or angry or- Scorpius shook his head. His mouth became dryer. Luckily a distraction came in the form of Alice Longbottom.

“Could I…could I sit with you two?” She asked, fiddling with her fingers. Albus just made a grunting noise and buried his face in his bag, presumably to retrieve his wand but it was taking him an awfully long time, so Scorpius gave her a friendly smile.

“Of course you can. Are you excited to find out what your patronus is? I am. I hope it’s something cool like a phoenix or an owl.” She giggled as she sat down opposite them.

“Me too, I mean, I’m excited too. I think mine will probably be something small, like a mouse or a frog.”

“You never know. Just because you’re shy doesn’t mean it’ll be small. I was reading about them and I think it depends more on how you view yourself inside than how you display yourself.” They shared a smile. Scorpius had grown fond of Alice during fifth year; once she’d grown confident enough to talk to them he’d discovered that she and him shared a lot in common, such as a love of muggle fiction novels and awful chess skills.

“Hello, Albus.” She said softly, voice wavering. He gave her a brief smile as he pulled his wand from his bag. Scorpius noticed Albus’s red face had reduced to a light pink.

The professor, who had up until that moment been sitting straight-backed in her chair, eyeing the entering students, stood, and raised her hand for silence.

“There will be no fooling around in this class from now on. What you are about to learn is serious, high-level magic, and you are being taught it because dementors pose a real threat to your safety. I expect you to behave with the appropriate level of responsibility, lest you distract another student and prevent them from learning a spell which could well save their life. Now.” She surveyed the room, pushing a thick lock of hair behind her ear. “Who knows how you would, in theory, cast the patronus charm?” _Think of your happiest memory_ , Scorpius thought. Eventually someone said the same thing from the back of the classroom, and Professor Bones nodded. “Precisely. Let it infuse you until you think of nothing else, then say _expecto patronum_ and release it through your wand.” She demonstrated, and a silvery impala bounded around the room. Once the _wow_ s had died down, she continued. “Some of you might feel frightened by this, but I assure you that it’s not impossible; I myself learned to produce a patronus in my fifth year. It’s likely you won’t get it today, but don’t lose heart, we have a couple of weeks on this.” With that, she waved them to begin.

Scorpius raised his wand and closed his eyes. _Happy thought…_ He thought of his mother, leaning down to pull him into her lap, his mother, brushing her fingers through his hair and humming. The images filled him with warmth, but as he was about to cast he saw her again, lying deathly pale on a hospital bed while his father sobbed into his hands. He put his wand down. Albus was shaking his up and down and swearing, brow in a deep furrow. Scorpius smiled fondly.

“I think your hand movement is a bit off, Al.”

“Oh really? Thanks Scorpius I hadn’t noticed.” Albus snapped, bashing his wand against the desk. “How are we meant to have a memory happy enough for this? My life has been incredibly mediocre.”

“It’s the little things.” Scorpius said, raising his head to look at the ceiling as he thought. “Like how you feel about your family and friends, or how it feels to get into a bed with clean sheets.” Albus laughed.

“You’re going to conjure a patronus by thinking about your bedsheets?”

“Well, maybe something a little more powerful than that.” Albus scoffed at him but as had been Scorpius intent, he was now more relaxed. Albus rested his face in his hand, and slowly closed his eyes, wand tracing slow circles in the air. Scorpius returned to his own thoughts, trying to find a happy memory without his mother in. His eyes went unbidden to Albus’s face. He was now muttering under his breath, eyebrows all scrunched up. Scorpius thought about how Albus looked in the morning with his hair all sleep-mussed, how Albus had held him for an hour while Scorpius sobbed into his shirt after his mother died, how the sun brought out Albus’s freckles, and he thought about that slow smile Albus did when Scorpius said something that made him happy. Scorpius closed his eyes, raised his wand, and said clearly:

“Expecto patronum.” A spark of silver shot out of his wand and he gasped, but no animal formed.

“Well done Malfoy!” Professor Bones said, giving him a little clap.

“How did you do that?” Albus muttered. “What did you think of?”

“Bedsheets?” He got a glare for his cheek but Albus left him alone and returned to his own thoughts.

“Oh it’s no use.” Alice chewed at her lip, then set her wand down.

“Don’t stop trying, Alice! I’m sure you’ll get there eventually.” Scorpius pushed her wand back into her hands and helped her through the motions. He didn’t question her about her happy thought; he’d discovered those were sometimes left private. Suddenly, a shot of silver flashed from Albus’s wand and hit Alice in the cheek.

“Ah!” She cried, whacking a hand to her face.

“Oh, sorry Alice, but did you see? I did it! Kind of.”

“Nice, Al!” Scorpius raised his hand for a high-five and Albus smacked it, grinning. Neither of them broke eye contact soon enough and it became awkward, so they both looked away, Scorpius fiddling with his sleeve.

* * *

 

“That was great!” Darren exhumed, throwing himself onto a common room sofa. Marius shoved his legs off and sat gracefully. “I mean, no-one got it, but _something_ came out my wand. Did you guys get anything?”

“Yeah.” Said Albus. “Only silver stuff though.”

“I reckon yours will be a swan, Albus. You know when they get angry and do that hissing thing? Reminds me of you.” Darren chuckled at his own joke.

“I think a cat.” Said Scorpius, cocking his head at his best friend.

“Why a cat?” Albus asked. He sounded wary.

“Because they can be all grumpy but really they’re sweet and they just want attention.”

“I-uh.” Albus made a choking noise, then seemed to recover. “I don’t want attention. You, um…you think I’m sweet?” Scorpius opened his mouth to reply but Albus had stood up abruptly.

“Left book in Defence, minute. I mean, I’ll be back in a minute.” Since he clearly remembered an empty desk when they’d left DADA, Scorpius didn’t know what Albus was on about and had a mind to tell him so, but he’d left so abruptly he was out of the common room before Scorpius could gather his thoughts. Darren was using a strange array of facial expressions to communicate something to Marius.

“Scorpius, I don’t mean to pry but… _is_ there something going on between you and Albus?” Marius asked. Scorpius blinked.

“No? No, there isn’t, I-“

“You like him don’t you?” Darren burst out in a rush, face halfway between a grin and a grimace.

“No! Um, maybe? No, no I don’t I just…” Marius gave him a gentle smile as he trailed off, placing a hand on Scorpius’s knee.

“It’s alright, Scorpius.” Scorpius didn’t say anything, but his blushing face must have given him away because Darren threw himself back into the sofa with a huff, and Marius chuckled. “You haven’t spoken to him about it?”

“Of course not! ‘Oh, by the way Al, I have a huge crush on you. Never mind that you’re straight and it’s incredibly awkward. No, I’m just going to jeopardize five years of best friendship by telling you this horrible fact.’”

“You don’t know that he’s straight. Besides as you say, he’s your best friend. He’s not going to stop being that just because you’re fond of him.”

“Maybe…” Scorpius looked down at his lap, where his fingers were performed a sort of nervous tap dance without him. “Please don’t say anything to him.”

“We won’t” Marius assured, then slapped Darren on the shoulder to make him agree.

 When Albus returned he had a book that Scorpius knew for certain wasn’t his, and he took it straight to the dormitories before joining them again. He was avoiding eye contact, and Scorpius had the dreadful feeling that he’d made Albus uncomfortable. His heart felt heavy for the rest of the day, and not even Professor Longbottom’s plant pantomime could make him feel better. He made the excuse of being tired from his first day back and retired to bed early, finishing his homework in the cover of his bed hangings before actually falling asleep. Albus didn’t come to check on him, which only made him feel worse; he really must have made him uncomfortable.

 

In his own bed, Albus was panicking. He’d made a similar excuse and was also hidden away by his bed hangings. He couldn’t believe he’d said that. _You think I’m sweet?_ What was he thinking? Obviously Scorpius had meant it in a friendly way; he was just an affectionate person. Albus tugged on his hair and pressed his forehead to his knees with a groan. He didn’t know what was going on. He only knew that when Scorpius shared a smile with Rose he felt like his insides were eating their way out, and when Scorpius shared a smile with him it felt like he was being wrapped in a warm blanket. It didn’t help that the only memory strong enough to produce anything from a patronus charm was the memory of the summer after fourth year, when the two of them had been sitting on a hillock behind Albus’s house and Scorpius had said: ‘no matter what, I’m going to be your best friend for the rest of my life’. Scorpius’s affection for Rose had always made him feel bitter, but this year it was hitting him even harder, and he knew he’d been blushing more than usual. Hopefully Scorpius hadn’t noticed, because the last thing Albus wanted to do was make his best friend uncomfortable.

There was nothing to do about this but make the confusing feelings go away, and since Albus was determined to keep his friend that’s what he would do.


	3. Intruige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again

* * *

 

“No, Rose, you don’t understand.” Scorpius slammed a book to his forehead in a very Albus-y display of frustration.

“I understand perfectly and my suggestion remains the same.”

“I can’t just ask him out!”

“You had no trouble asking me out. Every minute.”

“This is different and you know it is. He’ll say no or run away, or he’ll say no _and_ run away. Or he’ll say no, run away, and never talk to me again because he so weirded out.”

“Look, Scorpius.” Rose scratched out an equation as she spoke. “While I’m happy you’ve come to terms with yourself, do you have to bother _me_ with it constantly?” Professor Vector gave them a stern look from the front of the classroom so Scorpius hissed his ‘yes’ back as quietly as he could. Rose rolled her eyes in response. Casting a tempus charm under the desk, Scorpius groaned internally as he saw there was still half an hour of equations left. They’d been instructed to work silently with the number charts and it didn’t suit Scorpius at all; now he only had the walk down to the great hall to pester Rose about his problems. Not that arithmancy was boring, along with history of magic it was one of his favourite classes. There was something about the simplicity and predictability of numbers that was soothing after transforming a protesting parrot into the shape of a vase. Albus, of course, had immediately chosen divination instead, emboldened by the stories his dad had told of it, and while Scorpius found it amusing to help his friend predict all the head trauma he’d suffer in the coming week, he didn’t think it a very worthwhile subject. Not compared to arithmancy. When he’d shared his thoughts with Albus’s aunt she’d given him a proud smile and a fascinating book on ancient runes, another class Scorpius had taken.

His mind slipped into a daydream as the class dragged on. He and Albus were by the lake. He’d just told a funny joke and Albus was laughing. He was leaning in. Albus was closing his eyes. Their lips touched. Scorpius felt a spark run through his body and quickly shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts before they showed on his face. Rose gave him a quizzical look and he smiled disarmingly.

Finally, after years had passed in Scorpius’s head and he and Albus were married with two cats, Professor Vector said they could go and he swept his books into his bag in one move. He jumped from foot to foot by the door as Rose packed up her things with a disparaging sigh at his eagerness.

“There’s no more advice I can give you, Scorpius.” She said as she followed him out onto the seventh floor. “You’re really just going to have to ask him yourself.”

“Alright, but do you think he likes me?”

“I don’t know, you’re closer to him than I am.”

“But he wouldn’t tell me if he did, would he? I don’t want to tell him unless I’m a hundred percent certain that he likes me back.”

“Merlin, Scorpius. I can see why you’re not in Gryffindor.” They stepped out of the path of a trio of giggling first years as they rampaged up the staircase. “I’m not sure whether this is less tedious than when you had a crush on me. I suffer the same amount of questioning either way.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you’re really the best person to ask. I kind of accidently told my dorm mates that I lo- like him, but they’re not very…sensitive? Well Marius is nice, but he’s so good at everything he can’t understand my position. Did you know he asked three girls out to Hogsmeade last year? Three! And Darren is, well, Darren. I don’t think he understands the whole- the boy thing anyway. He’s a nice person but-” Suddenly a hand was slapped to his mouth.

“Scorpius please. Stop rambling.”

“I was rambling wasn’t I.” He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I’ve never felt like this before and it’s terrifying but in a good way. It’s…exciting! Yes that’s the word. Except it’s a kind of painful excitement because-“

Rose let out a pained whine as he continued talking, all the way down the remaining four flights of stairs to the great hall.

 

To Scorpius’s surprise Lily was sat at the Slytherin table, in a heated conversation with Albus. Marius was frowning as though confused, and Darren dodged a piece of mashed potato as it flew from Albus’s fork when he stood up abruptly. Scorpius hurried over and placed a calming hand on Albus’s shoulder.

“Al, what’s wrong?” Now that he was closer he could see that Albus’s whole face was red, and Lily seemed in a similar state of rage. He flicked his gaze between them when Albus didn’t reply. “Did you have an argument?”

“No.” Albus spat. “I’m going to go kill Hogsworn now, don’t stop me.” Scorpius stopped him.

“Lily, what happened?”

“We were practicing the banishing charm. Hogsworn thought it would be funny to demonstrate with me.” He frowned, shooting a glance up to the teachers’ table where Hogsworn was enjoying his lunch. He must have noticed he was being watched because he looked up and made eye contact with Scorpius.

“As in he was using the charm on you?”

“Yep.” She curled the top of her skirt back, revealing a sizable bruise on her hip. “Slytherins thought it was real funny.” She hissed, clenching her cutlery tightly as she glowered down the table. When Scorpius followed her gaze he saw a group of fourth years giggling.

“That’s really not allowed. You should have words with McGonagall. You as well, Albus.” Rose said, making Scorpius jump because he hadn’t realised she’d followed him.

“Wait, what’d he do to you?” Lily asked, turning concerned brown eyes to her brother, revenge against the Slytherins forgotten for a moment.

“Atmospheric charm.” Albus mumbled. “It didn’t hurt, but…”

“He made it rain on Albus’s head for the whole lesson.” Scorpius finished, when Albus clearly wasn’t going to. Lily shot a threatening look to Hogsworn, but he was too preoccupied with his lunch to notice.

“And he read out one of Skeeter’s articles about mum.” To Scorpius’s surprise Lily smirked at that.

“Which one?”

“She called her abusive. From when we went to Diagon Alley and the reporters wouldn’t leave us alone.”

“Oh mum loved that one. She laughed about it for hours. Wasn’t so pleased about the bit on you though.”

“When?” Albus brow was furrowed.

“You were in your room. She knows those articles make you cross so she waited to read it.” Lily shrugged as though it wasn’t a big deal, but Scorpius could tell that Albus was troubled. He was so focused on trying to read his friend that when Hogsworn approached them it startled him. He moved closer to Albus and set a protective hand on his shoulder.

“Afternoon.” Hogsworn said with a smirk. Scorpius squeezed Albus’s shoulder, but Hogsworn carried on walking out of the great hall. They all watched him go.

“You really should go and see the headmistress. Teachers aren’t allowed to use spells like that on the students.”

“I agree.” Scorpius added, though he knew the chance of either Albus or Lily doing that was unlikely.

“Yeah, we’ll just go tell McGonagall that Hogsworn is being mean to us.” Albus rolled his eyes. “That sounds really important.”

“It is impor-“

“No, Rose. We can take care of it ourselves.” Lily nodded her agreement.

“What’s going on? Are we having a family gathering?” Hugo said, giving them all a big grin as he trotted up. His smile froze on his face as he saw their cold expressions. “Or…not?”

“Come on, Hugo.” Rose took him by the shoulder and marched him back to his friends at the Hufflepuff table. Scorpius finally sat, keeping his hand on Albus’s arm because he still looked like he might do something rash.

“I could follow him right now…”

“No, Al. Finish your sausages” As Albus grumbled to himself and roughly skewered his food, Scorpius nudged Lily with his foot so he could ask with a look if she was alright. She gave him a tense smile which he returned.

“So, Lily Potter, I haven’t really had the pleasure before. Marius Goldstein.” Marius said, extending a hand. “It is truly a delight to meet you properly.” When she took his hand, looking a little bewildered, he turned it over and kissed it.

“Nope, not a chance.” Albus shoved Marius, forcing him to grab the table to avoid falling to the floor. “Lily, Marius has already flirted with four girls and we’ve only been back two days. Do _not_ fall for him.” But Lily giggled and batted her eyelashes at Marius, whose flattering smile grew into a grin.

“I don’t see that it’s any of your business who I fall for, Albus. In fact, I think I’d like to get to know Marius better.” Albus spluttered.

“You came to me for help!”

“No, I came to confide in you. And it did not have anything to do with my love life. Actually I’ve had quite enough of watching you murder your sausages, I think I’ll go back to the common room.”

“Please, let me escort you.” Marius rose to his feet, extending an arm for her to take. Lily gave him a withering look.

“Don’t be silly, Goldstein.” And with a flick of her hair she strode off. Marius shrugged, unfazed, and sat back down.

“Worth a shot.”

 

* * *

 

Sneaking into the kitchens was the only piece of truancy Scorpius didn’t go into a fluster over, so Albus made it a point to do it often. They were both huddled under the invisibility cloak James had left him when he graduated, shuffling as fast as they dared down the dark corridors. His arm was around Scorpius’s waist, to keep them together so they didn’t reveal themselves, of course, and Scorpius had his arm over Albus’s shoulders. Feeling Scorpius’s warmth through the fabric of his friend’s pyjamas was making his whole body warm in turn, and he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

“Albus.” Scorpius hissed, and Albus wrenched his attention ahead and saw the approaching shadow. They ducked behind a suit of armour as a man they didn’t recognise drifted silently past, wand in hand. They exchanged a puzzled glance, and waited for a good minute until they were sure he was gone.

“Who-“

“Let’s wait until we reach the kitchens.” Albus nodded, and steered them on.

When they stepped through the portrait the house elves crowed in delight, and a small group rushed over to hang the cloak up and direct them to their seats. They laughed, strange encounter forgotten for a moment as they greeted several elves by name and took their offerings. The elves sat them down on two armchairs by the fire and gave them sausage rolls and hot chocolate before quickly rushing back to their duties. Albus looked at Scorpius, and saw him watching them with a soft smile on his face. That look warmed Albus’s heart, and the longing ache he’d been trying to quell returned in full force. A creeping suspicion had begun to work its way into Albus’s mind and he was trying very hard not to think about it because every time he did it made him panic. He didn’t need to add to the scorn and disappointment he already received for being a Slytherin. Winky gave Scorpius a muffin and his lips curled up into a big, genuine smile. Albus’s chest bunched up.

“Thank you, Winky. You work very hard.” Winky stood up straighter at Scorpius’s praise.

“Winky is trying her best, Mr Malfoy!” She turned to Albus with significantly less enthusiasm.

“You is needing anything else, Mr Potter?”

“Um, no.” Scorpius frowned at him. “No thank you.” Winky gave a little nod and then hurried off to help another house elf take something out of a saucepan. Albus made a face as Scorpius dropped his muffin into his mug and began mashing it up.

“Do you have to do that? It’s grim.”

“It’s nice, the perfect mixture of chocolaty chocolate and creamy milk. It reminds me of mud pies, so it’s nostalgic as well. Want to try some?” He tilted the mug towards Albus, revealing a mud of muffin, milk, and chocolate.

“Absolutely not.” Scorpius smirked, then began spooning the revolting mixture into his mouth. “Who do you think that man was?” He asked after a while. Frowning thoughtfully, Scorpius set his mug down.

“I didn’t recognise him, and he seemed on edge because he had his wand out. He was unaccompanied so he’s not a parent, and no-one can enter Hogwarts without the headmistress knowing now, due to those new spells which really need to be added to Hogwarts: a History but that’s off topic. I’d guess he’s…looking for someone? Or some _thing_ but he expects resistance? But then, the spells, so maybe they’re worried someone got past them…” He tapped his forehead. “I can only guess.”

“Well your guess is going to be better than mine. But what would he want at Hogwarts, anyway?” Scorpius shrugged.

“I’m sure professor Mcgonagall knows he’s here, she knows everything that goes on.” Albus nodded, but he felt uneasy.

When they’d eaten so much that they couldn’t possibly have another bite they thanked the elves, who hurriedly returned the cloak to them, and left. They shuffled back along the corridors, Albus really wishing James had left him the Marauders Map as well, and nearly ran right into the same man from before when they turned a corner. Stifling their noises of surprise, they flattened themselves against the wall. The man stopped, turning in a slow circle, his wand held out. With a sudden lurch, he sprang forwards and seized the cloak. They clung to one another as they were revealed, before Albus reaslised he needed to defend them and he reached for his wand, only to remember he’d left it by his bed. Scorpius had thrown an arm across Albus, but Albus wasn’t about to let his best friend sacrifice himself, and he tried to pull them both down the corridor and away from the man, fully aware he could avada them before they’d moved but a few steps. However, the man did not avada them, but snorted, lowering his wand with a shake of his head.

“Albus Potter.” He said, and they stopped inching down the corridor to exchange confused looks.

“How do you know my name?”

“You look just like your dad. I see you inherited his cloak, too. Here.” He handed it back to him.

“Do you work with my dad?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t see me. I’ll pretend I didn’t see you, either. Deal?”

“Are you looking for someone?” Scorpius blurted, and Albus recognised the look in his eyes. It was the look he wore when he was trying to beat him at chess. “You’re an auror, aren’t you? So it’s likely not something but someone. Who is it?” The man blinked, then pressed a palm to his forehead, chuckling ruefully.

“You don’t need to know that, but tell your headmistress if you see anything unusual, alright?” They nodded.

“How did you know we were there?” Albus asked, disappointed in his cloak’s ability. He’d thought it was undetectable by spells.

“There’s a slight shimmer in the air where the cloak is. Don’t worry, most people wouldn’t spot it without auror training.”

“Oh. Alright.”

After a quick salute and a grin, the man walked quickly off in the opposite direction from the kitchens. They didn’t speak for the rest of the way back, hearts still thumping from shock. Albus’s arm was a little tighter around Scorpius’s waist than it necessarily had to be; he was still feeling protective, but Scorpius didn’t say anything.

They both let out a sigh of relief when they stumbled through the portrait hole, shrugging the cloak off, reluctantly on Albus’s half. A couple of seventh years were working quietly at a table in the corner, but other than that the room was empty. They took this rare opportunity to sit on the best sofa.

“So someone dangerous is in the school?” Albus started, watching the giant squid press its tentacles up against the glass.

“Or they suspect so.” Scorpius sat up suddenly, snapping his fingers. “Carrow! They haven’t found him yet and they haven’t reported anyone else escaping auror surveillance. They must think he could have come here. But why? I don’t see what he has to gain sneaking around Hogwarts.”

“I think they’d be a little more concerned if Amycus Carrow was wandering the school.” Albus rolled his eyes, but Scorpius didn’t seem reassured. “Scorp seriously, don’t worry.” He scooted a little closer. Their legs were touching now. “If there are aurors here then we’re safe. Dad’s always going on about how good his team is. Besides, as you said, McGonagall would know.” Slowly, Scorpius nodded, then smiled at Albus.

“You’re right.” Scorpius wasn’t moving away, and Albus wasn’t about to interrupt a perfectly good leg touching session by admitting he was tired and going to bed. Scorpius must have been tired too, because he was being uncharacteristically silent. Being so close to his best friend brought his mind back to his internal struggle, and instead of quelling it he, for once, allowed himself to think about it. _What would my family say if I told them I was gay?_ His parents had taken it well enough when they found out he was a Slytherin, and he was sure they wouldn’t be too harsh about this, but it would just make him more of an outcast. His siblings were both rowdy Gryffindors, James was trying out for chaser with the Tutshill Tornadoes and Lily was near the top of her year in every class, as well as being seeker for the Gryffindor team. Albus was average in every class except transfiguration, which he was abysmal at, spurned Quidditch, and was a Slytherin. Adding gay to the list would either be one thing too many or inconsequential among his other disappointments. He wasn’t keen to found out which. Not that he definitely was gay, maybe he just really enjoyed Scorpius’s company, and that feeling he got when he looked at an attractive boy was just normal male competition. Maybe. The blush that crept up his face when Scorpius shifted closer told him otherwise. He quickly banished his thoughts before Scorpius could see him pinkening and feel uncomfortable, and forced himself to think of absolutely nothing.

He woke with a start when he heard a loud pop, and upon jolting upright bashed his head. Looking up, he saw Scorpius clutching his cheekbone, and realised what had happened.

“Oh Merlin sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“S-sorry too, um, I must have fallen asleep as well. Um, we-we should go to bed.” Scorpius stood abruptly and hurried to the dorm, leaving Albus with the sinking feeling that he’d made his friend uncomfortable. There was another pop, and Albus looked at the window to see the giant squid lazily unsticking itself from the glass. One final pop and it drifted away into the murky water.

 

* * *

 

 

When Scorpius awoke the next morning the first thing he did was groan. He peeked through his fingers at the green hangings above him, trying not to smile. He’d felt so warm and happy last night, watching Albus fall asleep, his head nodding until it’d fallen sideways and landed on Scorpius’s shoulder. Scorpius hadn’t dared to move. When it became clear Albus wasn’t waking anytime soon, he’d rested his cheek on Albus’s head, eyes closed so that later, if questioned, he could say with plausible deniability that he’d also fallen asleep. It had been a blissful half an hour. Pulling back his curtains slightly he saw that Albus’s were still drawn. Not that he’d expected Albus to be awake before him; that never happened. A quick tempus charm told him it was eight o’clock, later than he usually woke, so he tip-toed to the bathroom to have a quick shower and brush his teeth. The bottle of hair stylant stared at him from the sink as he brushed. He picked it up. Cautiously, he squirted a little out onto his palm and fixed the unassuming blob with a thoughtful gaze. _Albus didn’t like it last time…_ But Albus had thought it was for Rose, not him. Maybe if he tried harder to convince Albus he didn’t like Rose anymore then he’d like his hair styled. With a wince at what he was doing, Scorpius ran the cream through his hair, slicking back the top layer but not the bits underneath, so that he still had volume, and leaving a little bit poking out at the front. Overall he was pleased with the result. When he’d told his father he was thinking about doing this he’d bought Scorpius several bottles of hair cream and said: ‘ _Don’t make the same mistake I did. This cream is charmed to keep your hair flat but not make it greasy.’_ He pulled a comb a few times over his new look and beamed at himself in the mirror, trying to find his best angle. When he was satisfied he went back out to wake Albus.

“Al, it’s time to wake up.” He said, from the left side of the bed.

“Ugwha…” Albus moaned into his pillow and pulled the duvet further over his head.

“Albus Potter!” He said, and clapped his hands together loudly. Albus gave him a rebellious look from among the pillows and Scorpius felt his gut clench. Then Albus moaned again.

“Scorpius _no._ ” He sat up and reached for Scorpius’s hair, and Scorpius couldn’t pull away quick enough to stop him touching it. “Oh it’s soft. I thought it’d be all crispy. Still, no.”

“You don’t…you don’t think it looks good?” Scorpius twirled the lock of hair left at the front around his finger, feeling an embarrassed blush filling his cheeks.

“It looks good, Scorp, it just doesn’t look like you.” He couldn’t help his grin. “Oh Merlin, look.” Albus huffed as he pulled himself to the edge of his bed. “Stop grinning like an idiot. I don’t want to be mean but I’m telling you now that Rose just isn’t interested.” He buried his head in his trunk, rummaging through the detritus. “Maybe some other girl will like it, though.” He added quietly.

“I don’t want another girl to like it, I don’t want Rose to like it either. I just…want my hair like this today.” Albus shook out his robes, back turned.

“If you want. It’s not like I’m going to stop you. I’m going to go change.” He swept up his uniform and slumped to the bathroom without a backwards look.

“He said it looked good, at least?” Scorpius jumped at Marius’s voice, and spun round to see his grinning face peeking out from behind his bed curtains.

“He thinks I’m still into Rose.” Scorpius sighed, going to drag a hand through his hair before he remembered.

“He’ll get it eventually, just keep telling him.”

“I thought I was bad, but Albus is straight dense.” Darren added, flicking his curtains back in one, surprising, movement.

“Hopefully not _straight_ dense though, eh Scorpius?”

“Shush, Marius! Are you all listening in?” Scorpius mumbled, eyes trained on Nott’s bed, really hoping he was still asleep. The others watched too, but when there was no movement they all relaxed.

“It does look good.” Marius winked. “If I was Albus I’d date you.”

“Shush! Just shush!”

When Albus returned to the bedroom just a moment later Scorpius felt his blush come back in full force.

 

* * *

 

 

At breakfast Albus received his first letter from home. Baggy swooped down to land clumsily on his shoulder and pecked his earlobe while he read.

 

**Dear Albus,**

**We hope you (and Scorpius) are doing well at school, and that you’re not already neglecting your studies (though with Scorpius around that’s unlikely to happen). Things are quiet at home, especially since your dad is working overtime on the Carrow case. I’m presuming you’ve heard about that?**

**_It’s a right pain_ **

**Go away Harry I’m talking to Albus right now. Anyway, we sent you a bag of sweets since your first Hogsmeade weekend isn’t for a while**

**_I added the pepper imps, see, I do like Scorpius!_ **

**Harry! I’m rolling my eyes right now, can you see it Albus? He keeps taking the parchment. Don’t forget to take the sweets off Baggy before she flies off, you know what she’s like.**

Albus hurriedly took the sweets from Baggy’s leg.

 

**We miss you very much, Lily too. We don’t miss James because he keeps popping in by floo and stealing all our food. Please reply quickly so the Albus-shaped hole in my heart is filled. I think your dad is going to explode if I hog the parchment any more so bye.**

**Love mum x**

**_Al,_ **

**_All of the above,_ **

**That’s a cop-out**

**_And I need you to send me the Marauders’ Map. I can’t tell you why but it’s important – auror stuff. I do hope you’re having a nice term, and don’t worry about anything you might read in the news, we have it under control._ **

**_Dad_ **

****

Pushing the letter to one side, Albus opened the bag of sweets. It was stuffed to the brim, which was probably why Baggy hadn’t taken off yet; she was exhausted. He held up a piece of bacon and she took it gently, giving him a gentle hoot in return before trying to fly off. But Albus had her held down.

“Scorp.” He said, around Baggy’s beating wings. “Can I have a quill?” Scorpius accio’d his amazing self-refilling quill from his bag and Albus took it as best he could around the squawking bird. “Baggy, stop.” Feathers fell down onto the parchment as he scribbled out a reply on the back of his parents’ letter.

 

**_Mum and dad,_ **

**_Our term is going fine apart from this one teacher who’s a bit of an arse but it’s okay. We don’t have the map, I thought James kept it because he never gave it to me._ **

**_Thanks for the sweets._ **

**_Albus._ **

****

He slipped his reply into the tube on Baggy’s leg and she finally took off, decidedly unimpressed by her capture.

“Anything exciting?” Albus shrugged, sliding the letter across.

“Some pepper imps for you.” Scorpius ignored them, which was unusual. “Did you not hear? _Pepper imps._ ”

“What does your dad want the map for?”

“No idea, he never tells me work stuff.”

“Aurors in the school and your dad wants the map? Sounds suspicious-ey to me.”

“Suspicious-ey?”

“I don’t know. It rhymed.” Scorpius’s forehead wrinkled as he concentrated. Albus resisted the urge to poke it. “They think there’s definitely a chance Carrow’s here. But you said your brother never gave you the map, so surely he’s using it, and he would have noticed Carrow on it.”

“I don’t know, James isn’t very observant.” Albus’s eyes lit up. “Hey, we could follow that auror guy next time we see him. Merlin knows my dad won’t tell me anything.”

“Absolutely not!” Scorpius shook the letter at him. “Carrow, Amycus Carrow, could be prowling the school, and you want to go looking for him? Do you know how many people he tortured while he was teaching? It was twenty, and that’s not counting the people he indirectly tortured. I can assure you, the cruciatus curse does not feel nice.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right.”

“I am?”

“I’ve learned that listening to you is usually a good idea, especially when time turners and death eaters are involved.” Albus shuffled uncomfortably, playing with his fingers. “And I, uh. Watching you being…being tortured…it was horrible. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” A moment later he felt a soft hand take his, and he whipped his head up.

“It’s alright, Al.” Scorpius said gently, an endearing smile on his face. “I just didn’t want you to do something silly and put yourself in danger.”

“I put myself in danger every day playing exploding snap with you.” Albus joked, trying to lighten the mood before all this soul searching made him do something foolish. Scorpius let go of his hand with what could almost be described as a giggle.

“Only because you’re so bad at remembering where the cards are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was already on his way to the floo by the time he finished his son’s short letter the next afternoon.

“Potter’s Place.” He said clearly, and the green flames engulfed him. The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a very thin pipe was omnipresent for a moment, but within seconds he was standing in what had to be the most untidy flat he’d ever been in. Tutting at the mess, like he did every time he visited, he made his way through the house, peering in every room until he finally found his son asleep in the bathtub. “James…” He sighed, pressing a hand to his face. “Aguamenti.” James sat up in a rush, spluttering, trying to get his wand out of his pocket before he realised he wasn’t wearing any trousers.

“Dad? What-what the hell are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“It’s my flat. Wait, I’m in the bath?” He groaned when he tried to stand up, and lowered himself back, gently. “I really don’t remember how I got here.” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know what happened to your trousers?” James looked down.

“Nope.” He shot his dad a winning smile, but Harry could see the pain in his eyes.

“Do you need a hangover potion.”

“Yeah, cheers dad! There’s some in the cupboard.” He pointed to the one above the sink, and Harry rummaged around until he found a little black vial. James knocked it back in one, grimacing at the taste. “Eugh. That’s better though, I can get out the bath now.” Holding onto his dad’s shoulder, James slowly stepped out of the bathtub. “I’m going to get changed, then you can nag me about whatever it is you came to nag me about. Make yourself a cup of coffee or something.” Harry returned to the kitchen/living room, but there was no way he was going anywhere near that mess James called a sink. There were so many dishes in it he could barely make out its colour. He instead opted to sit on the relatively clear sofa.

“So, what did you want? Oh, do you want to sit here instead, dad? The armchair really is much comfier.”

“No, that’s fine. I’ll be gone in a minute I just need the map.”

“Er, ok.” Harry wondered why James was a little pink, but decided not to question it. “You can have it, I guess, but why? Has Albus complained about not having it?”

“He didn’t even mention he didn’t have it. I need it for something else, auror business.”

“Oh I see, Mr Potter. Wait right there and I’ll be with you in a minute.” He slipped back out, and Harry heard rustling and crashing noises before he returned, map in hand. “Here you are, sir.” Harry levelled a look at his son.

“James.”

“Mr Potter?”  
“I can’t tell you, it’s top secret.” He crossed his arms, but a smile was playing at his lips, something that James definitely didn’t miss.

“So of course you’ll tell your favourite child? Your firstborn? I won’t tell a soul, I promise.”

“First of all, you are not my favourite child, you’re all equal, and second…fine, but tell no-one.” James clapped his hands in delight.

“Nice!”

“I won’t tell you if you don’t take it seriously.” Schooling his expression into neutrality, he crossed his legs and sat as upright as it was possible to go.

“I’m very serious, and I’m all ears.”

“Alright. You heard about Carrow’s disappearance, of course?” James nodded, and Harry was relieved to hear that he hadn’t become so wild he didn’t keep up with the news. “He disappeared near King’s Cross. I sent a team of aurors to patrol the corridors at night, but I need the map too; it can’t lie. Have you been using it?” James looked genuinely troubled.

“I have a few times, yeah, just…to see what Lily and Albus have been up to.”

“And you didn’t see Carrow?”

“Blimey dad, I think I would have said something to you if I’d seen Amycus Carrow in Hogwarts. I wasn’t looking out for him though so I might have missed him.” Harry nodded.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” As the map of Hogwarts inked across the page Harry bent his head over it. James was craning for a look as well, so he spread it out over the coffee table after sweeping the mess off.

“You start from the top, I’ll go from the bottom” They searched in silence for several minutes, but by the time they met in the middle they’d not spotted anything out of the ordinary.

“So he’s not there?” James said with a breath of relief.

“We could have missed someone. I’ll need to take it with me.”

“Alright, let’s spy on Lily and Albus first, though.” It was easy to find them; it was lunchtime so everyone was gathered in the great hall. Their eyes automatically went to the Gryffindor table to they found Lily first, seated in the middle of a group. “She’s made up with her friends, then.” James observed.

“She sent you a letter about that too?”

“Yeah, she didn’t really tell me what it was, just that they were being annoying and they’d fallen out.” James shrugged. “I don’t know, Lily stuff. Where’s Al?” They found him sat near the entrance at the Slytherin table, right next to Scorpius, of course. Harry recognised the names opposite as two of Albus’s dorm-mates. He was glad his surly son had found two more friends in them, even if they didn’t curb his obsession with Scorpius in the slightest. “Uh oh, Nott’s approaching.” Harry concentrated on the map again, and saw the small footsteps approaching his son from the opposite side of the table. Albus must have stood up because his footsteps moved backwards, as did those for _Marius Goldstein_ and _Darren Farley_. Marius’s approached Nott’s, before Nott appeared to step backwards and then turn, leaving the hall quickly. “Wonder what that was about. Nott’s a right git, he’s always had it out for Al, and Scorpius. Whatever happened, Scorpius wasn’t ruffled though look, he’s still sitting right there. Probably telling Albus off for over-reacting.”

“Is this what you do all day? Watch your siblings and gossip to yourself about their lives?”

“I have a job, dad. Besides, if you watch them for longer than five minutes it’s really boring without being able to see what they’re really doing. Especially Al, he spends most of his time in the common room or the library with Scorpius.” As Harry stood to leave James stood with him. “Are you sure you don’t want a drink? I have today off, er, obviously, so there’s no rush.”

“I have to get back, but thank you. Try to keep better track of your trousers in the future.”

“Will do. I’m coming over for dinner tomorrow by the way, so make extra. Oh, can you make a roast? I’m so bad at cooking I haven’t had a decent one since the last time you made it.”

“Last week.”

“Yeah? It’s really good. You’re a great cook, dad.”

“You can’t butter me up Jamie, but fine, I’ll make you a roast.”

“Sweet! Love you dad.” James jumped in for a hug which knocked the air out of Harry’s lungs.

“Love you too. Bye.”

“And make sure that lunatic doesn’t murder my siblings!” He called, as the green flames pulled Harry down into wrenching darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Scorpius's styled hair looking like it does in this really cute gif.  
> https://volderah.deviantart.com/art/scorbus-gif-666385263


	4. Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Jefferson's name to Hogsworn because it wasn't Harry Pottery enough.
> 
> Sorry there was such a long wait between chapters, I'll try to do better.
> 
> (re-uploading this chapter because my work was still showing as having three chapters after a whole night of the fourth being up)

* * *

 

 

Scorpius's heart was still pounding when they stepped into the greenhouses for Herbology, and his hands were deep in his pockets to hide their nervous twitching from Albus, who kept shooting him questioning glances.  
"You're sure you don't know what he was on about?" Albus muttered around the venomous tentacula they were sharing with Darren and Marius, which kept trying to remove their appendages. Sneaking a look at Nott, who seemed suitably distracted by his murderous plant, Scorpius shrugged.  
"I can't imagine what it was about. It's not like I've done anything especially weird lately." He said, and Darren and Marius, bless them, remained silent. Nott was now sneering at him from across the bench and Darren was glaring back, and his inattention gave the tentacula a good opportunity to bite at his dragonhide-covered fingers. Darren swore, loudly, and professor Neville opened his mouth, perhaps to take points off Slytherin, but upon seeing Albus laughing at his friend, closed it again.  
"Try to keep your fingers out of its mouth, Farley, they're called venomous for a reason." Darren grunted.  
By the end of the lesson they'd all managed to repot their tentaculas, though not without swearing and injuries, and the plants sat serenely in their new pots, as though minutes ago they had not been thrashing about in a violent rage. Scorpius missed the distraction, for now there was nothing to stop Albus musing on Nott's comments as they trudged back up to the castle.  
"But what does he think your dad wouldn't like? Your dad's pretty chill, more than mine anyway, and you've hardly done anything dirty. Besides, I know all your secrets."  
"Maybe he saw all the dirty socks in my trunk, I am accruing rather a collection, and dad's always telling me to leave my laundry neatly where the elves can find it. I definitely showered this morning because Marius said he liked the song I was singing. Have you heard it? It's the new Headless Hippogriffs one it's really good-"  
"Scorp." Albus was frowning, that was never good. Frowning meant thinking, and he'd always been too perceptive when it came to his best friend. "Are you sure you don't know what he was talking about because you seem nervous."  
"Yep! Not a clue! I'm Scorpius the Unknowing, not in arithmancy though, which is where I should go. I mean, I have it now so I'll see you later? Bye Al!" He took off at a fast trot and Marius followed with a wave, leaving a bewildered Albus blinking in their wake.

"He knows, Marius." Scorpius almost whispered, not trying to keep the panic out of his voice.  
"Scorpius, maybe you should tell Albus now, before he hears it from Nott's mouth."  
"No way! We can pass it off as a joke, just say you and Darren were teasing me for being so close to Al, it's nothing that hasn't been said before, it would work." They stopped talking as they passed a group of fourth years  
"I don't know if it would. The subject matter was rather...obvious."  
"Al will believe me over Nott." Scorpius sighed. "If only you hadn't brought it up in the dorms, anywhere else would've been fine."  
"Sorry, that was bad form."  
"No...no it's not your fault, sorry."  
"Scorpius!" He jumped and turned around to see Rose approaching them, smiling in greeting. If only that smile made him feel the same way it used to. Unrequited love for a mostly-stranger was a lot easier to handle than for your best friend.  
"Hey, Rose. You okay?"  
"Yes, though I think I may have misunderstood Raymen's numbering system for the fourth quarter theory. Did you mention it in your essay? I hope I haven't, but professor Vector will set me straight if so." She frowned. "Prefect duty and quidditch are making it difficult to timetable homework in."  
"Oh? I can't remember if I did or not...maybe." Rearranging her books in her arms, she gave him a quizzical look.  
"You're rather distracted, Scorpius. Did something happen with- uh, did you and Al have a falling out?" She wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Marius knows."  
"Ah, then did something happen with Al?"  
"Nott heard us talking about it in the dorms yesterday. He seems to have taken it upon himself to punish Scorpius." Marius said, brushing his hair back with a hand to adopt a windswept look. Ignoring this, Rose lay a hand on Scorpius's shoulder.  
"What did he do." Then she gasped. "Did he tell Al?"  
"He came up to us in the great hall, he said he knows my 'dirty little secret' and that even my 'blood traitor father will be disgusted by this'. He didn't say it outright, but Al's trying to work it out."  
"Oh Scorpius, you really should tell him. If my cousin is anything it's persistent, at least when it comes to you, and surely Nott will tell him?"  
"I can't tell him!" Scorpius said, and there was panic in his voice now. "We've been best friends for five years and I'm sure he's not, you know, into guys at all and if he was it wouldn't be me because it's me and I ramble on about stupid stuff and we're best friends not..." Clutching his Herbology book tighter to his chest, he sighed.  
"Let me work my charm," Marius gave him a dramatic wink, "I'll get him to open up."  
"Absolutely not! No! Nott says I have a crush on him and then you ask Al whether he likes me or not? That's basically admitting Nott was telling the truth!"  
"Relax, Scorpy, I can be subtle. Besides, I meant the gay bit, not the you bit."  
"If I think about it, I don't think he's ever mentioned anything about girls particularly." Rose said, frowning. "Then again we've never really spoken about it properly."  
"What made you realise you were gay? I need ideas for what to ask Albus about."  
"I'm not gay, but, I mean, I guess having an attractive best friend helps you realise you like guys. I kept finding other guys attractive too, like that Hufflepuff seventh year? I think he's on the Quidditch team?"  
"Anthony? Curly blonde hair?"  
"I think that's him. And Max from Arithmancy, but I know he's not very nice. I thought you were too, Marius, I mean not like as in I like you just, you just, um, you have nice hair that's all. Merlin." Scorpius squeaked.  
"Aw you've gone all red, that's cute. It's alright, I know I'm extremely handsome, that's why all the girls like me so much." Rose scoffed.  
"That explains why you've never had a date then, Goldstein?" She said, an eyebrow raised.  
"They're just all too intimidated by my looks to flirt back. Unless you want to prove me wrong by accompanying me to Hogsmeade in two weekends time?"  
"Direct your flirtations elsewhere, I'm not interested in being toyed with, thank you very much."  
"See," Marius sighed, directing his words to Scorpius, "too afraid." Rose seemed so affronted by being called a coward that she couldn't speak until they were seated in Arithmancy, Scorpius between them.  
"As if I'd go on a date with that." She hissed at him as they got their books and number tables out.  
"He's not that bad, really." Scorpius replied, but he wasn't really focused on what she was saying, he was more focused on his own relationship drama, or lack thereof. "Albus really hasn't mentioned any girls to you?"  
"I don't think so. I might not have noticed, we didn't exactly talk much for a few years..." He wanted to press her more, but Professor Vector called for silent work and she lost herself in the number charts.

 

"Weird eh? Wonder what Nott was on about." Darren said as they paused for the third time on their struggle up the stairs to the North Tower.  
"Id've thought you'd be fitter since you play."  
"Quidditch is hardly exercise, you just sit on your broom for an hour and swing the bat." He groaned as they set off again, facing yet another staircase. "Don't you wonder too?"  
"What?"  
"Nott and Scorpius." Albus shrugged.  
"Probably nothing. Scorp wouldn't hide stuff." But he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked faster. Darren cursed him.  
"You don't sound convinced."  
"It's Scorp. It's nothing." They walked in silence for a while, Albus picking at his cuticles inside his pockets. "Do you think he is hiding something?" He burst out, stopping in place to glare at Darren.  
"Well he, er, he acted like he maybe knew something? I don't know mate, you know him better. Actually it's probably nothing like you said."  
"I don't understand what he'd be hiding from me, Scorp doesn't have any secrets, definitely doesn't have any that would be called dirty."  
"Why're you so worried about it?"  
"He's my best friend."  
"You know what I reckon? I reckon you do fancy him. I think you have a big fat cru-" Albus slapped a hand over Darren's mouth.  
"I do not fancy Scorpius. I don't fancy any guys. Shut up."  
"Whoah, mate," he pushed Albus's hand off, "I'm not judging. I don't care, I guess. Just wondering."  
"Well keep it to yourself and stop insulting me." And Albus walked so fast to divination that Darren was lost to the twisting corridors.

Darren sat next to him in Divination, of course; they weren't exactly friendly with any of the Gryffindors that hadn't taken Arithmancy and no-one else in Slytherin gave him or Scorpius the time of day. Thankfully, he remained silent, so Albus could spend the lesson contemplating on his best friend, a much more productive occupation than the actual lesson. Of course Scorpius was bloody hiding something, Albus wasn't a fool. Nott knew something about his best friend that he didn't and that didn't please him at all. Whatever it was, Albus was going to get to the bottom of it, assure Scorpius it didn't matter, and resume being his best friend.

Professor Trelawney, who had now developed arthritis from her permanently hunched posture, hobbled over to give them a bushel of rosemary each, which they plucked leaves from at random and threw on the table. The idea was to interpret the future from the way the leaves fell. Scorpius had given him a great sigh when he'd said he was taking Divination to newt level, but it was almost Albus's favourite subject due to its sheer hilarity, and since Darren had taken it on too it had given them a good opportunity to bond, something for which Albus was more thankful for when Darren wasn't bugging him about his definitely non-existent feelings for Scorpius.  
"So why did you run away when he said you were sweet, then?"  
"What? No I didn't."  
"You so did, you didn't leave a book in Defence."  
"Yeah right you noticed whether I left a book or not."  
"Well no, Marius noticed and told me, but that doesn't matter. You ran away, why?"  
"Fine." Albus hissed, plucking his rosemary a bit harder than necessary. "I ran away. I left because it's weird when your best mate calls you sweet, alright?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Leave me alone." Darren gave him a disbelieving look but wisely didn't say anything else. Probably because he sensed Albus was either about to punch him or have a mental breakdown.

 

"Well he said he left to get the book because you weirded him out, but I'm pretty sure he was lying."  
"I'm surprised you could notice that, with your people skills." Marius grinned at Darren, but a fist had closed around Scorpius's heart. They were sprawled out over the common room sofas, taking the opportunity presented by Albus leaving to shower to discuss the non-existent love life.  
"He...he thought it was weird."  
"Scorpius, he was certainly lying." Marius leaned forwards to touch his arm. "You two say things like that to each other all the time why would he suddenly find it weird?"  
"Maybe he's realised I like him." Darren scoffed.  
"Doubt it, he's like the densest person I've ever met. Emotions wise."  
"I keep saying silly things to him and I can't stop myself going red he could have noticed. Maybe he's noticed and he's grossed out because he doesn't even like boys."  
"He said he didn't earlier on the way to divination, but I don't know if he was telling the truth."  
"He said that in the same conversation you had about him leaving the common room because of me?" Burying his face in his hands Scorpius made a sound that was half sob half groan. "He really doesn't like boys at all, I've made him so uncomfortable. He's going to think I'm really nasty if he finds out I do." Marius opened his mouth to offer a rousing speech but closed it again as Albus approached, hair wet from the shower and wearing those cute green pyjama trousers that looked so soft and warm. Scorpius moaned again.

  
"You alright Scorp?" He plopped down on the sofa next to Scorpius, setting down parchment and a quill on the coffee table.  
"Yes, just...thinking about all the homework I need to do." He pulled his number charts out of his bag and started the equations that Professor Vector had set them.  
"I'm glad I didn't take Arithmancy, you get an insane amount of homework." Scorpius smiled at him, then busied himself with the equations so he couldn't embarrass himself in conversation, only talking when he or Marius needed to ask the other something about the homework. Darren and Albus were sniggering over their Divination predictions together, and he couldn't help laughing when he heard that Darren was due to have his nose chopped off and shoved up his ear next Tuesday. Eventually, Marius yawned, raising his arms above his head.  
"I'm exhausted I'm off to bed. Coming, Darren?"  
"Nah, I-" Marius's face hardened, "yeah actually, I'm pretty beat too. See you two tomorrow, yeah?" Scorpius waved them off but wasn't fooled for a second, and there was no way he was having that conversation with Albus. They sat in silence, doing their respective homework, until Scorpius jumped at the sudden sound of his friend's voice.  
"Hey, Scorpius?" Hesitantly, Albus lay down his quill, turning to face him. "I know you know what Nott meant, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I guess, but you can if you want. I mean, you should, that's what best friends are for, isn't it? I'm not going to judge." Scorpius fiddled with his quill in silence, face downcast and cheeks filling with red. "I'm here for you." Albus added softly, and Scorpius felt his heart break.  
"Oh, Al, I want to tell you, I just can't I'm sorry. Can you trust me that it's nothing to worry about? I'm so sorry." The expression on Albus's face made Scorpius want to beat himself for hurting his friend, but he just couldn't tell. Ignorance was preferable to knowledge, but Albus couldn't know that.  
"I...I guess, but," he turned sad eyes to Scorpius, "I'd trust you with anything, Scorp, and I want you to know you can trust me too."  
"I do trust you, Al, lack of trust isn't why I'm not telling you I promise." Slowly, Albus nodded, sighing with his eyes closed.  
"Alright, but if you're hurting about something please don't keep it to yourself. Tell someone at least."  
"You're the first person I'd come to if I was hurting." He was looking away, so the sudden warmth of an arm around his shoulders made him jump.  
"You're my best friend."  
"You're my best friend too."

 

* * *

 

The beautiful autumn morning brought with it a dreadful frustration. The map had offered up no sighting of Carrow, and while Harry should be pleased about that it left him more anxiety. As glad as he was that a Death Eater wasn't hanging around his children, it made everything more complicated. The little black words 'Amycus Carrow' appearing on the map would have meant he was one order away from ending the case. Also open on the kitchen table in front of him was The Daily Prophet, showing him his own face looking harried and annoyed. Underneath was the headline 'Potter losing the plot?' and underneath that, 'an article by Rita Skeeter'.  
"Oh stop looking at that rubbish." Ginny snatched the paper from his sight and began reading the article herself. Harry returned to the map. "And stop looking at that, too. It's just making you annoyed."  
"I can't give up on it, Gin, our children are there."  
"And Carrow isn't. Try somewhere else." Sighing, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Awake for half an hour and already exhausted.  
"Oh I forgot, James is coming for dinner tonight." Ginny snorted.  
"What a surprise. It's only been, what, three days since he was last round? I'm sure he only comes for your cooking."  
"That's not true, you know he worships you."  
"I'll just be glad when he's on the squad proper so he stops badgering me about moves all the time."  
"I think it's cute he looks up to you. You're his Quidditch goddess." She scoffed, but there was a smile on her face. "The Charms teacher is late for Al's lesson, they're all milling around waiting. What time is it, Gin?"  
"Quarter past nine."  
"Huh."

 

* * *

 

 

Their first introduction to non-verbal charms was not going magnificently. Professor Jefferson had instructed them to practice casting the confundus charm in pairs, and Scorpius had been waiting for Albus to get it for over thirty minutes. He himself had caused Albus to drop his wand instead of casting several times, and was trying to hold back a giggle, especially since Albus's frustration was apparent. Hogsworn had been watching them for a while now and both of them were firmly ignoring his gaze, but when he strutted over and pushed Scorpius aside, they both gave him a glare.  
"You seem to be struggling, Potter, so let me help you." He twirled his wand about in his fingers, head cocked. "Jump up on the desk there." Albus didn't move. "Go on, or it'll be thirty points from Slytherin. Unfortunate that's the house you're in." Hesitantly, Albus climbed up onto the desk and crossed his arms. Scorpius bit his lip. "Now, on the count of three, jump off."  
"So you can make me fall? No thanks."  
"I could always demonstrate on your blo- on your friend, instead, if that would make it easier for you." He hesitated.  
"Fine." The whole class watched, silently, as Hogsworn counted up, and on three Albus stepped off the edge, only to twist his foot at the last minute and fall headfirst to the ground.  
"Molliare!" Scorpius shouted, and Albus fell gently to the floor as though it were embracing him, getting up to scowl at Hogsworn.  
"I see you feel it prudent to interrupt my lesson, Malfoy. Detention, let's see, Saturday. Potter, if you would walk towards the front?" Albus held his head up as he walked, a blistering scowl on his face that became darker when he suddenly swerved from his path and crashed into Marius's desk. Scorpius could tell his teeth were gritted against the pain and felt a wave of hot anger rush through him.  
"Profess-"  
"Silenco." Scorpius spluttered silently as his words trapped in his throat.  
"This is wrong." Rose said, finishing Scorpius's trapped sentence, not cowering under the wide smirk she received.  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and it'll be another fifty if you speak again." Trapped in silence, the class watched as Hogsworn confunded Albus into everything on his forced path, Nott and a couple of Gryffindors chuckling appreciatively. Albus was becoming progressively redder from embarrassment and rage, and angry tears were leaking from Scorpius's eyes as he silently cast softening charms over and over. Hogsworn tortured Albus until ten minutes before the lesson was due to end, when he apparently got bored and dismissed them early. "Don't forget your detention, Malfoy. Two days."

Albus barely registered being, once again, pulled into an alcove, and didn't even feel the familiar rush of excitement and bashfulness as Scorpius gently explored his wounds. It wasn't until a hand clapped down onto his shoulder and Darren leaned in to look at him that he came to where he was. Rose was watching him worriedly from over Scorpius's shoulder and Marius was leaning against the wall wearing a frown, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Episky." Scorpius murmured, and Albus felt a tingle in his hip as a small cut healed over. "I'm sorry." Eyes wet, Scorpius pulled Albus into a soft hug.  
"Not your fault." Albus managed to mumble, and then, mostly to avoid the eyes of everyone watching him, buried his face in Scorpius's shoulder.  
"I was trying to cast softening spells but I've never done them non-verbally before and I don't know if they all worked I'm so sorry Albus." Scorpius's fingers curled into the back of Albus's robes and Albus's hips ached painfully as he was pulled closer, but he didn't mind.  
"It's odd." Marius mused, eyes on the ceiling again. "I looked into him after our first lesson and he was in Hufflepuff, but he sure shows Slytherin favouritism. I thought he'd take points off you, Scorpius, but he just gave you detention. He doesn't like you at all though, Albus."  
"He's a fucking arsehole." Was Darren's contribution, and they stayed in the alcove bashing Hogsworn for a while until eventually, Albus felt a bit better. It was nice having friends on your side, and Scorpius had kept an arm around his waist.

Scorpius sat closer to him than usual in Transfiguration, giving him a smile every time Albus glanced at him, and Darren kept handing him scraps of parchment with badly drawn Hogsworns getting hit by bludgers on them. All in all, it was a pretty enjoyable lesson. He and Scorpius made their conjured birds have an intense aerial battle which Scorpius obviously let him win but he didn't mention it, simply glad to have his friend by him.

He was forced up to the owlery after lunch. After having flatly refused to Rose to speak with McGonagall about Hogsworn he had been persuaded to write to his dad and she was accompanying him to ensure he did was he promised.  
"It's just not right." She was saying, as they swerved through a crowd of first years. "It's completely unprofessional and if my mum caught someone acting like that at the ministry they'd be fired instantly. I'm glad you're telling your dad, he'll do something about it." He squirmed uncomfortably, thinking about what he could possibly say in the letter that didn't sound whiney.  
"We can send Feathers, she's so lazy she won't leave the owlery otherwise, and she makes the owls nervous."  
Rose handed him parchment and a quill when they got there, and proceeded to peer over his shoulder as he scratched out Hi, dad against the wall.  
"Hey Rose, come and see Feathers she hasn't seen you for ages." She looked torn but joined Scorpius at the window where Feathers was preening herself, showing off her magnificent wings. Albus was glad Scorpius had got her to leave him alone but shot them glances as they talked closely and laughed together as Feathers nearly fell off the ledge in her effort to show off. He finished the letter as quickly as possible and jumped forward to tie it to the eagle's leg as Scorpius leaned in to whisper something to Rose. They jumped apart, Scorpius blushing furiously, and Albus pretended not to notice as he reached for Feathers.  
"Hold on." Rose snatched the letter from his hands and read it through.  
"Could you be any more interfering?" He snapped as she tied it herself and watched Feathers fly off.  
"Yes, I could. I could have gone to McGonagall myself but I respected your wishes. I at least needed to check your letter to make sure you were telling your dad the necessary information." Albus gave Scorpius a disbelieving look and he shrugged in response.  
"You're so irritating." He muttered and stomped out of the owlery, Scorpius trotting after him.

With a shake of her head, Rose watched her stupidly oblivious cousin go.

 

The sound of sobbing broke Albus and Scorpius out of laughter on their way to the common room. Exchanging glances, they headed down the corridor, following the noise, and found a blonde headed girl curled in on herself on the floor, shaking.  
"Alice!" Scorpius rushed to her side and touched her gently on the shoulder. She curled tighter in on herself. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, and Albus joined him on Alice's other side, hesitantly holding her arm. Shaking her head, she clutched at her legs. "Alice, talk to us. Whatever's wrong we can help, okay?" Slowly she raised her head to look at Scorpius, whose eyes widened. "What happened?" Albus tried to lean around to look at her but she flinched and turned further towards Scorpius, who held her shoulders comfortingly. Albus could see he was thinking. "Ah..." Scorpius said slowly. "You just had Charms, didn't you." Nodding, she let out another sob. "Well come on, I'll take you to your mum, okay? She can sort this out in a jiffy."  
"N-no she'll ask what, and then she'll tell my dad and I-"  
"Hey, Alice, It's okay. You can't not get this sorted out and I don't know the counter-charm well enough, I don't want to hurt you." She continued to shake her head but allowed Scorpius to guide her to her feet. Albus stood as well, feeling a little useless that he couldn't do something to help someone he'd known his whole life. As Scorpius turned her in the direction of the medical wing Albus unintentionally recoiled. One of her eyes was three times its normal size and her mouth had been stretched to a grotesque length. Her ears had been shrunk down to the size of a teaspoon and her whole face was red and blotchy from crying. At the sight of his shock she let out another sob and tried to hide in Scorpius's shoulder.  
"It's fine. I mean, Hogsworn had a go at me earlier as well so I understand." Albus's words didn't seem to help, because her body shook with more repressed sobs.  
"Er, Al, I'll meet you in the common room."  
"I...okay." He watched as Scorpius steered her away, feeling a little put out.

Scorpius stepped through the portrait half an hour later to find Albus waiting for him on their sofa, a small frown in place.  
"She's alright, her mum is sorting her face out now but I think she was more mentally hurt than physically. Someone really does need to sort Hogsworn out."  
"That's good..." He could tell Albus was upset because his arms were crossed and his eyes were decidedly focussed elsewhere. "Why did you meet me back here then?" Scorpius sighed.  
"Oh, Al. You really are oblivious sometimes."  
"What?"  
"Well, I feel a bit bad telling you but since you, er, obviously don't like her...She does, you, I mean. She likes you. Romantically. I don't think most people want their crush to see them like that."  
"She...what?" Albus gaped.  
"She likes you."  
"But...but she's Alice, I've known her all my life. She's my Godsister! That's just weird. How do you even know that?"  
"It's pretty obvious, Al." Scorpius deadpanned. "You're really not very good at knowing when someone likes you."  
"But...what? Do you know other people that like me?"  
"No, Al." Smiling sadly as Albus spluttered and squawked about how uncomfortable Alice's crush made him, he wondered, if this is how badly he took Alice's crush, someone he didn't know intimately, how would he take his best friend's?

 

* * *

 

 

Hi, dad.

Harry smiled at his son's writing as he sipped his morning tea, lovingly made for him by his other son who had forgotten that tea needed milk.

This is stupid really but Rose and Scorpius said I should write to you about it, so.  
Our new Charms teacher isn't great, we were learning about non-verbal confundus charms today and he used it on me to make me walk into furniture and stuff, and he used the banishing charm on Lily the other day and she got some pretty big bruises from it. Rose says he's being unprofessional and he is a bit of a twat but.

Hope everything's okay at home.  
\- Albus.

Harry's smile turned into a frown, and he set his tea down on the table to clutch the letter with both hands. His children were being hurt? He'd questioned the quality of a teacher who didn't show up for at least twenty minutes into the lesson, but to deliberately hurt the students?  
"Can you fetch me some parchment and a quill, James?" James, who had been reading a book on tips for chasers, scrunched up his face at having to get up from his armchair.

Dear Al and Lily,  
Al, was the lesson you had with him when that happened on Thursday? I was watching the map then and I didn't see him in the classroom. Did he turn up late? I'll owl McGonagall about this, Rose is right.  
Both of you, go to McGonagall about this. I don't like to think of you being hurt in school. I'll attach some of the bruise cream I got for James, but you should both go to see Hannah if it still hurts.  
Write back to me as soon as you get this, Al, and keep me updated, both of you.

I love you both.  
\- Dad.

He whistled, and Baggy dragged herself away from the potato peelings she'd been pecking at to receive the letter.  
"Take this to Hogwarts and give it to either Albus or Lily, got that?" Harry and James flinched as she let out a friendly screech.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" Albus swore at his best friend as he was shaken roughly, clutching to the duvet that was being ripped away from him. "Al it's quarter past eight we're going to be late! Wake up!"  
"Don't care. Skip Defence." He mumbled into the pillows, then shivered when Scorpius finally wrested the duvet from him and he was exposed to the cold dungeon air.  
"Skip patronuses? Are you mad? Al please get up!" The way Scorpius moaned please had his face red in an instant, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself making a longing noise.  
"Fine." He grumbled, pushing pale hands away from him and frowning at the light struggling in through the windows in the lake. Scorpius was already dressed and had his hair slicked back again, which really wasn't fair when Albus had just woken up and had not prepared himself to look at him yet. "Give me five minutes, I'm not as much of a ponce as you." Scorpius laughed, hitting him playfully on the arm. He tried not to look at Scorpius as he took his pyjamas off and got dressed, and fortunately Scorpius had taken a sudden interest in a book on the shelf, but he couldn't stop thinking about running his hands through that styled hair and mussing it up, perhaps after a good kissing session-. He pulled his robes on rather quickly.

He was indeed ready in five minutes, and Scorpius all but pushed him out the door in his anxiety about being late. Darren and Marius had already left, as usual, as was Nott, which Scorpius was grateful for. After his proclamation Nott had been strangely absent; he'd been expecting another confrontation in the dorms but he'd not seen him there since. They were seated at the Slytherin table within ten minutes of leaving the dormitories, and he watched Albus piling an obscene amount of breakfast onto his plate. Nobody needed six rashers of bacon in one meal. He was laughing as Albus added sausages to his plate when Nott appeared above him. His throat went dry.  
"N-Nott. What do you want?" Nott smirked.  
"Leave him alone." Albus growled. Marius and Darren were hurridly approaching from down the table, but Nott had said his earth-shaking words before they could stop him.  
"I think you might be the first in history, Malfoy. A gay pureblood? My father was in tears when he found out. Tears of laughter, of course. He didn't think the Malfoys could sink any lower." He strode off laughing and Scorpius was left clutching his cutlery, hands shaking. There was a bubble of silence around the table and he was finding it hard to breathe.  
"Scorpius?" He glanced up and saw Albus, eyes wide, and wanted to lie, to shake it off, to pretend Nott was just making things up. But he knew he couldn't. Once he'd looked into those eyes he knew he couldn't lie, so he did the only thing he could.

He ran.


End file.
